Deal with Fallen Angel
by Dream web
Summary: "Here is the deal. I send you back three years into the past. At the moment, Kate just went to that Alpha school. In exchange, you will give me your ability to love for one year, and then you can take it back. And I promise you I won't play any trick on our deal, and I will never hurt anyone that you care for…" Story by Dream Web Edit by parsonkid1,theMikMik
1. Lone Wolf In the Pack

This is a preview chapter. this story will be pretty long.

I have to thank _**parsonkid1 and theMikMik **_They really helped a lot. They make this story become better.

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by _**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_

* * *

"Whoa, can you believe it?!" Katherine, the new pack healer, was having a conversation with Kate.

"What? Believe what?"

"You haven't heard? He's back."

"Who's back?"

"The wolf that left two years ago is back! I thought he was dead!"

"The wolf who left two years ago? What's his name?"

"And he has changed a lot! They say he..."

"If you don't tell me the name, I swear I will smash your head into a tree!" Kate yelled with explosive rage, rearing her paw back, as if to punch her. Her cheeks were literally burning with anger.

"Hey, relax! You sound just like your mother."

"How can I relax? I have just suffered a wave of labor pains and God knows when the next one will come! Are you going to tell me the name or not?" Kate said, backing off a little.

"Okay, okay! But I forget his name…." Katherine said, expecting the worst from Kate.

"You idiot!" Kate shouted again. "Any way is his name Humphrey?"

"Humphrey! Yes, that's it! That's a long name. Who told you? Wait! Where are you going?" Katherine asked with concern.

"I'm going to see him right now!" Kate yelled.

"No! You can't! You're risking your life!"

"But Katherine, I... fine. But right after this I'm going to see him, and you can't stop me!"

"Well, at least you're not going right now. Ha-ha, I wouldn't be able to stop you if you persisted. And why do you care so much about him? He's an Omega, right?" Katherine wondered.

"He's a friend. Tell me what you know."

"Well, I don't know much. But there IS a rumor that he has A LOT of scars on his body and there is a horrible one across his face, barely missing his eye."

"Oh, that must've hurt." Kate said.

**Where has he been? **She thought.

"Oh, and I have also heard about his behavior these past two days."

"What? Has he gone crazy or something like that?"

"No, he's become autistic. They said that he hunts for his own food, and hides from others. Just like a lone wolf…"

* * *

**_So, Humphrey was back, but he was too late. What happened to him? And how will he reactwhen he finds out that Kate has become a mother? What will happen between him and rest of the pack? PLEASE be patient._**

**_Please review. It is very important to me. I want to know how do you think of this story and is the only thing i can get from my hard work, pm is also welcome. _**

**_FIXED AT 2012-10-31 4:18 pm time zone = +8_**


	2. Fallen Angel

Story by **_Dream Web_**

_**Edit by **__**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_  


* * *

**_Fallen Angel_**

Not far from the Omega's den was Humphrey's new den. He built it right after he went to see Winston. The sky was still dark, but Humphrey was already awake.

_Today is day three, _He thought. _Two to go._

His new den was very rusty, but he didn't mind.

He wasn't going to stay long anyway.

He was going to leave, either for the past or to leave the pack forever.

"That deal… is it worth it? Is it worth it to lose the ability to love for such a long time?" "Will I forget how to love, even when I get the ability back?"

He was lost in thought.

"What will happen if I go back?

Will everything work out?"

"Do I really want to change the past?"

"Humphrey, you sly ole dog. You're talking to yourself again. You must really be going insane." Humphrey said as he cracked a smile.

The life of a lone wolf changed Humphrey a lot.

For one, he began to talk to himself, given the fact he had no one else to talk to.

He walked out into the crisp cool of the morning, and sniffed the air, making sure it was safe. After that he start heading to the nearest hunting spot: The Valley.

_The deal…it could be my only hope_, he thought as he walked to the valley.

* * *

_**Two days ago**_

"You look frustrated. What happened?" a cheery voice chimed from behind his back.

"Go away." he said without turning his head. "Before I hurt you." _How the hell did he sneak up on me like that?_

"Really? That bad? Maybe I can help." that voice said again.

"You can't." Humphrey said, uninterested.

"Unless you can change the past." he continued. Humphrey was a little surprised to see such a weird figure. He didn't even have a smell.

"Do you want to change the past?" that bird man asked with a treacherous glint in his eyes.

"I... leave me alone." Humphrey was about to say something, but something stopped him.

After saying that, he turned back and kept walking. He needed to find a place to sleep for the night

"I can send you back! I can help you change all of what has happened!" that bird man yelled from his back.

"I am not interested." Humphrey didn't believe him. There was just no way that he could change the past.

"Well, what's this?" that bird man said, following Humphrey.

"What?" Humphrey turned back._ I swear, if that THING doesn't stop pestering me, I'll rip his head off._

"Does she look familiar to you?" that bird man picked up a handful of sand, and threw it in to air.

The sand quickly started to expand, and soon formed into a four legged creature.

Humphrey saw what it was going to become.

"Stop it! I don't want to see this." He started to cry. No matter how hard he tried, he still hadn't managed to forget about Kate. Even though he was strong compared to who he was before, he still couldn't control his tears when he thought about her.

"Oh, Really?! Then what's the desire that I sense deep within you?" that bird man sudden appeared in front of Humphrey.

"You still remember her don't you? I'm going to tell you one thing, Humphrey, if you cling to a hope that one day, you'll be able to love Kate with all your heart, you will never be able to forget her."

Humphrey took a step back. He could not believe what he had just heard. _Is this guy some sort of psychotic demon?_

"No! I do not linger on the past! I have decided to forget her, and eventually, I will!" Humphrey yelled.

"Why do you want to forget her? I see she stole your heart. And I believe you promised her something right?"

That bird man looked at him with a smile on his face, but to Humphrey, it looked like he was a demon, with a nasty trick up his sleeve.

"I truly believe you're not the '_**Fun Loving lone Wolf**_' you said you'd be."

Humphrey became wide-eyed. _How does he…?_

"Who...are you? How do you know... how..." he lost his words.

That bird man sudden opened his wings. They were very large and were a dull color gray.

"I can't tell you my name, but you may call me G, a fallen angel." G said with a serious face. "And I can see the shadow of your past. That's how I know so much about you. And I can tell you more. That day you left…"

"Stop! Please! Yes I want to love her, but I can't!" Humphrey's psychological defense was completely broken down now; he kneed down and started screaming and crying violently.

G stood next to Humphrey and smiled, trying to hide his true motives.

"Trust me. I can change all of this. I can send you back." He said soothingly, placing his hand on Humphrey's back, trying to comfort him.

But Humphrey jerked away. "Touch me again, and I promise, you won't see the light of day again." Humphrey said, practically growling.

After about five minutes of crying, Humphrey finally calmed down. He stood up, and paced to the front of the den. He didn't know what a fallen Angel was, but he was sure that the bird man in front of him was not a good guy. The word 'fallen' and those gray wings made him seem quite evil.

"What do you want from me?"

"Let's make a deal." G said directly. "I will send you back three years ago. At the moment right before Kate goes to alpha school. In return, you will 'lend' me your ability to love for one year. Three years to one year, that's a pretty good exchange!" "How can I trust you?" Humphrey asked.

_**If this is real...**_

The deal really moved him. But still he didn't know who G was and he couldn't possibly trust him without any guarantee.

"Simple!" G said. Then he made a motion with his hand.

A sheet of paper with words written on them immediately appeared in the air between them.

"What's this?" Humphrey asked.

"This is a contract. It is a way to hold us to both to our end of the deal. In this way, I can't play any tricks because I have to hold up my end of the deal. It is protected by the power of the world. If you sign it you need to follow it. And I promise that I won't hurt you or anyone that you care about." G said.

Humphrey stepped forward. He was surprised to find out that he could understand the writing. On it was everything G just said.

"So you're telling me, if I sign this, no one can change it?" He asked.

"Yes, not even God." G answered.

_Should I do it?_ Humphrey thought.

"So...do we have a deal?" G asked.

"I... I don't know." _What should I do? It looks ok…_

Humphrey was at war with himself. He was kind of used to the life of a lone wolf. Could he be a member of the pack again?

"Think about Kate." G said with a tempting voice. If Humphrey looked up, he would have seen that G's eyes were glowing green.

"I need time to think about this." Humphrey finally said.

The green faded in G's eyes.

"That makes sense." G said. With that, he drew a circle in the air. "I will give you five days to make a decision. That is the amount of time that I need to prepare that temporal and spatial magic. After five days I will come to find you." he said, continuing to add lines to the circle.

"What are you doing?" Humphrey asked as he stepped back.

"I am going to send you back to Jasper." G explained, still adding lines.

"Why?" Humphrey asked.

"I hope it will help you to accept the deal." G said. "I also want to prove to you that I do have the power to send you back."

And after he finished drawing the circle, it flew at Humphrey.

The circle passed over him, and he was gone.

* * *

_**Now**_

"Two more days to go." Humphrey said and hid behind the tall grass next to him. His prey was coming.

* * *

**_FIXED at 2012-10-31 10:11 pm time zone = +8_**


	3. Not the Only Heart Broken Wolf

Story by **_Dream Web_**

_****__**Edit by **__**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_  


* * *

_**You Are Not the Only Heart-Broken Wolf**_

Humphrey was right. His prey was coming. But, what came next was unexpected.

**Ugh. Why does a hunting party have to come and hunt NOW of all times?**

Humphrey thought to himself when he saw a group of wolves following the very same caribou he intended for his own.

"Candu! You go to the right and make sure it doesn't escape. We can't let this one go."

The hunting party was composed of three alpha wolves; Candu, another Alpha that Humphrey didn't know, and the leader, who was a red furred male wolf with a muscular physique.

On top of all that, the leader was the first on Humphrey's list of people he didn't want to see.

"Garth..." Humphrey spat with distaste. _The one who took Kate from me!_

_No! That wasn't his fault. He said so himself years ago…_

Since the day Humphrey left, he continuously argued with himself about whose fault it was. Eventually, he arrived at a conclusion.

**Everything was his own fault. **

If he wasn't as playful and care-free, he might have become an Alpha.

If he was able to finish telling Kate his feelings for her, she might've stayed on that train, and all of this could have been avoided.

If he had returned to stop the wedding, maybe he would have had his happily-ever-after.

If...

If...

If...

THUD!

The sound of caribou hitting the ground tore Humphrey back into reality.

He looked up to find that the hunting party succeeded in killing the caribou, and were dragging the carcass off to the feeding grounds, or so Humphrey thought.

Humphrey slowly stood up and faced the northeastern side of the valley. His stomach growled with hunger, and was slightly annoyed that the others stole what would have been his kill. He sighed, and slowly walked away to find some other caribou to kill and eat.

"Wait, that's not right!" said Humphrey as he stopped dead in his tracks.

**It's too early. The pack wouldn't be waiting to eat at this hour of the morning! Would they?**

Humphrey decided to follow them to see what exactly that caribou was for.

**I wonder what this is all about.**

After a couple minutes of following the group, Humphrey found a patch of tall grass perfect for hiding, just ahead. Being light on his feet, he quickly dashed into the patch, hoping that the hunting party did not notice him.

Then he overheard Garth speaking with his compatriots.

"...thanks guys. I don't know how long it would take to kill this caribou without you." Garth said.

"Any time, boss. Must've been a little difficult for Kate." the third wolf said.

Humphrey felt his throat tighten when he heard that wolf mention "her".

"Yeah. Sorry to hear that Kate suffered so much last night." Candu added.

Humphrey didn't want to stay anymore, but he wanted to know what this was all about.

Garth was smiling. He looked to his friends with pride in his eyes.

"Yep, but it was worth it. I am a father now!" he said.

**WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?**

Humphrey felt like he was stabbed by a knife, and had it pulled out painfully slow, only to be stabbed again. His mind was overwhelmed by pain and anger.

**I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! WHAT HAPPENS WHEN TWO WOLVES BECOME MATES? THEY MATE! **

His mind was in a state of frenzied anger, pain, and despair. He couldn't stay hidden any longer. He just couldn't!

_I can't take it any longer!_

_This is all my fault._

_ALL MY FAULT!_

He fell out of the tall grass into the open with numbness in his limbs.

"Whoa! You! Who do you think you are to be eavesdropping on us?!" Garth yelled, at the same time, softly growling with warning in his voice.

Humphrey didn't answer. His mind was totally blank now. He grudgingly got to his feet. The place he fell out of was at the edge of valley's shadow, so Garth could only see the shape of his body. What he couldn't see were the tears and hate in Humphrey's eyes.

"Kat...Ka..." Humphrey tried to say something. But he couldn't.

It felt like he was running on instinct, and it was screaming to kill Garth.

He growled viciously at Garth, and he was just about to tackle him.

But thankfully, Humphrey's logic ruled out his instinct, and he was able to control his hatred and anger…barely.

_**THIS IS NOT HIS FAULT. THEY ARE MATES. THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH HIM MATING WITH KATE.**_

He forcefully pulsed this message through his entire being so that he would not do something he would later regret.

Humphrey had almost recovered from his emotional and instinctive onslaught when the other alpha surprise attacked him.

Without thinking, Humphrey blocked the attack with his paw, punched the wolf's ribs and pushed him away with little effort. Knowing that he was part of the pack, Humphrey didn't use any deadly move on him.

And with that, Humphrey cooled off and regained his composure.

The wolf who attacked him screamed in intense pain, and Garth and Candu were about to attack him as well.

"Stop! I am not an enemy."

"Shut up, you stupid dog, look at what you did to Danny." Candu spat. "If you are not an enemy, then I am your Dad."

"Stop it Candu!" Garth yelled.

Garth then turned his attention to the strange wolf. "You. I know your voice from…somewhere. Who are you? If you are not an enemy, come out and let me see your face. Make it slow."

Garth knew that if he was an enemy, he would have already killed Danny.

Humphrey shook away the tears from his eyes and slowly stepped out of the shadows.

"Whoa…It's you..." Garth said. _So… the rumors were true…_ Garth thought when he saw Humphrey's face.

"Yes, I am Humphrey." Humphrey said.

"He will be fine. He will be in pain for a while, but he will be fine." Humphrey said while motioning to Danny.

"Oh." Garth breathed.

"Candu!"

"Yes sir?"

"Can you bring Danny to the pack healer? I have something to discuss with Hu...Humphrey."

"Will do."

"One more thing…" Garth whispered into Candu's ear. "Tell Danny that I was sorry, I will make it up to him later."

"You're the boss." Candu said. "But I don't like it."

"I know. Just do as I said." Garth said.

Candu looked at Humphrey one last time.

Candu walked up to Danny, and picked him up, saying something to him in the process. Danny then looked back at Humphrey one last time with tears in his eyes.

"Ok, so what is it that you have to say? Make it quick. I have no time for useless babble." Humphrey spat.

Emotions came rushing back, catching Humphrey unaware, and tears began to fall from his face again.

Humphrey turned his face quickly, hoping Garth wouldn't see his tears.

"So… you still love her." Garth said, gazing at the stars.

His voice was not filled with joy any more. Instead, it was sad, desolate, and filled with pain.

Humphrey looked back at Garth with surprise written all over his face. _Why is he so sad all of a sudden? Why does he seem hurt?_

"Do you really think you are the only one who suffered from this political marriage?" Garth said with a face full of sorrow.

"You are not alone, Humphrey. You are not the only one who suffered."

* * *

Fixed at **_2012-10-31 10:13 pm time zone = +8_**


	4. Out of Sight, Out of Mind…?

Story by **_Dream Web_**

_**Edit by **__**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_  


* * *

_**Out of Sight, Out of Mind?**_

"What do you mean?" Humphrey asked with a cold voice. He didn't think that Garth could possibly know the history between him and Kate.

"You really changed. Omega shouldn't be like this." Garth said, dodging the question. Humphrey could see that there were a lot of emotions in his eyes, and he knew exactly what those emotions were.

"I know. After being a lone wolf for so long, I couldn't possibly be an Omega again." Humphrey said, completely calm.

"Again… What do you mean? Answer the question." Humphrey said. "please." he added, because he knew Kate was Garth's mate.

"She told me. Kate told me everything the day after the wedding."

* * *

**Two years ago, the day after the wedding.**

Garth slowly walked towards his den, undergoing an unexplainable emotion that was so painful.

"What's this feeling? Heart-break?"

He felt like that a stone was in place of his heart, dragging him to the ground.

"Then let it be" he said. "This is for the greater good."

When he arrived at the den, he stopped.

In the den was his new mate, a wolf he barely knew. She also was the one who ran away from the Moonlight howl because of his poor howl.

They didn't love each other, but they had to mate to preserve the existence of both packs.

What an unfair world. What a stupid rule.

His head was spinning, but he was stopped in his thoughts when someone touched his back.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there, Garth." it was Kate's voice.

Garth stood for a second, and put a fake smile on his face, and turned to Kate.

"Oh hi, Kate. I thought you were in the den!" filling his voice with fake joy. There was a pause between them. "It's a nice day, wouldn't you agree?" He cheerfully remarked. But he noticed that Kate didn't look too well.

"He's gone!" Kate wailed. She went looking for Humphrey earlier that morning, but she couldn't find him. He was really gone, just like he said.

"Who?" Garth said, the smile vanishing from his face. He knew what was up. He had just seen this kind of reaction from another wolf this morning.

"Humphrey's gone! I thought he was joking like he always is, but he's really gone!" Kate screamed. She felt so stupid.

She had seen the despair in Humphrey's eyes when he came to say goodbye.

_How could I have overlooked it?! I'm so stupid!_

"So...you love him right?" Garth understood exactly what was up. Humphrey had been relocated with Kate, and they traveled together for a whole month*.

Obviously, something must have happened between them.

"How do you know?" Kate asked with sob.

"It was an educated guess." Garth said. "Come. Let's talk in side."

"O...k..." Kate knew it is not smart to cry outside. But she just couldn't control herself.

Garth let Kate go into the den first. Once they were inside, Garth gave Kate a minute or so to calm down a little, because he knew exactly what she was going through. He went through the exact same thing earlier that day.

"Yes I love him…But I only just realized it now!" Kate said with tears falling to the ground. "I thought he was just a friend."

"Yes, I understand." Garth lowered his head he started to weep too. "I knew Lilly was special when I saw her eyes."

Kate tried to wipe away the tears from her face but they wouldn't stop coming.

"No you don't understand." Kate cried. She didn't hear the second part of what Garth said.

Garth looked at Kate, tears blurring his vision, but he was still able to see her swollen eyes. He knew that she was a strong and proud alpha, but now she was crying like a baby, all because of love.

Love, what a poison.

"Trust me, I do, and I think I've broken Lilly' heart." Garth said. His voice started to shake. He really wanted to cry out loud, but he forced himself not to. One over-sensitive alpha was enough.

* * *

**_Now_**

"You...what?" Humphrey asked. Hearing that Kate loved him didn't make him feel any better. Kate loved him, so what? It happened two years ago, and now, she was a mother. Who knew if she still loved him?

"You don't look happy. Why is that?" Garth said, still dodging the question Humphrey asked him earlier.

"Because… I'm just not." Humphrey said, pausing for a minute to think.

Then he continued. "What happened between you and Lilly?" he asked. He really couldn't understand the point of the story Garth just told.

Garth stopped. The emotions on his face strengthened exponentially.

When Humphrey was just about to ask again, all of a sudden, the emotions vanished, like they were never there.

"I fell in love with Lilly. It happened during the time you and Kate were relocated." Garth said with peace in his voice, which made Humphrey feel really confused. It's like the wolf he was talking to suddenly changed to somebody else.

"Are you okay?" Humphrey asked. He knew there was something wrong with Garth. Especially when he told him that he loved Lilly.

"Of course. Do you want to help me to drag this caribou back to my place?" he replied, inviting Humphrey to help him.

"We can do that later." Humphrey said. "But I have one question: Do you still love Lilly?"

After a while, Garth slowly shook his head. "Not anymore." Garth stated with a hint of regret in his voice.

"What? I thought you just said that you loved her." Humphrey really couldn't understand what was going on inside of Garth's head.

"I wanted to be with Lilly. Yes I loved her, and maybe, I still do, but all of that has changed. I can't do anything with Lilly if I loved her again because I am Kate's mate. It would only bring me pain and suffering." Garth answered.

"What are you talking about?" Humphrey felt like he was going to go crazy. Garth suffered that much because of Kate. And Garth just simply says that he can't love Lilly. How is that possible?

"How could you possibly talk about this with such peace?" he shouted.

Garth turned his head to direction of the East; it was almost dawn.

"Maybe that's because time really does heal. Have you ever heard of the old saying, 'out of sight, out of mind'? I don't know. Maybe it was just because I was tired of pain and I simply accepted the facts. Either way, I don't want to think about it anymore. I just want to be a qualified pack leader and a good father for now."

"If you don't love Kate, then why did you and Kate have pups?" Humphrey shouted. "How could you possibly do such a thing?"

Garth turned back to Humphrey, surprised that he suddenly jumped back to this topic.

Humphrey couldn't bare it any longer. He NEEDED an answer, and an answer is what he was going to get.

"Answer me." Humphrey said with a cool voice.

"It was just an accident." Garth answered. "Kate was in heat. That's all there is to it."

"That's it?"

**THAT'S IT!?** Humphrey's heart was filled with anger again. And his head started to ache.

"Yes that's it." Garth answered.

Humphrey sadly turned around and started to walk away.

He needed to find a place where he could be alone, or else, someone could get hurt, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"She still loves you." Garth said while Humphrey was about five yards away.

Humphrey stopped dead in his tracks.

"I know, because last night she was screaming your name when she was in labor and when she was dreaming." Garth continued.

"If you want to be with her again, I won't stop you."

Humphrey turned around and saw that Garth had lowered his head and had started to drag the caribou's body back to his place.

At that moment, the first ray of the sun poured out from the east mountain and shone on Garth.

Humphrey's mind finally made sense of everything. The emotion in Garth's eye at the beginning of their talk especially stuck out to him.

Finally, he understood what happened to Garth. He was only a poor wolf who was deceiving himself to believe something that he knew was a lie.

Humphrey knew that Garth still loved Lilly, and he couldn't really find a reason to blame him for lying.

"Hey, Garth! If you had a chance to go back to the past, would you change what happened?!" he shouted. "Would you take a chance at being happy again?!"

Garth lifted up his head and smiled at Humphrey.

Humphrey could see the struggle in his eyes.

"No, it's like I said. I already made my choice, and I'm sick and tired of wishing for the impossible." He answered.

Humphrey really has a headache now. He's still struggling to understand Garth. And what was that that happened to his face?

Well, it seems like Garth has some mental problems. What happened between Lilly and Garth after Humphrey left?

Continue reading to find out.

* * *

*****Remember, this isn't following the movie. I thought it kind of weird that feelings re-developed over a period of only three days. So, I thought it appropriate to make it a month, instead of three days. Sorry about that.*****

******Fixed at ****_2012-10-31 10:15 pm time zone = +8_**


	5. Mistake That Can't Be Fixed-Part 1

Story by **_Dream Web_**

_**Edit by **__**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_  


* * *

_**A Mistake that Can't Be Fixed - Part 1**_

"Kate! Wake up! You've been sleeping for more than a day!" Eve exclaimed.

"Ma'am, I think you should let her sleep. She seems really tired."

"What are you talking about? She's slept for at least 30 hours! She needs to eat."

"But..."

That's the first thing that Kate heard when she woke up. It sounded like Eve, her mother, and Katherine, her best friend and the pack's healer, were arguing again.

"...the night before she suffered greatly. You wouldn't know because you weren't here."

"Don't be silly, she's perfectly fine! She..."

Kate opened her eyes and saw the two wolves staring at her.

Kate felt that there were something moving and biting by her belly.

**Ow… I really do not like that feeling one bit.** Kate thought bitterly to herself.

"Oh, you're awake! Have you seen your pups? Katherine said that you went unconscious right after labor." Eve said with relief.

Pups...

Kate looked down and saw that there were four pups feeding on her breasts, three boys and one girl. It seemed really odd to her.

Two of the boys had red fur, just like their father, and one had a coat of gold and tan. And the only one girl was gray, like Hum...

"Oh, that pup looks just like your father." Eve said when she saw Kate was staring at the one pup.

"Ugh. When it comes to you and Garth, I really don't like you two doing monkey business, especially before the mating season, but I'm pretty sure he will be a great father." Eve said as she walked out of the den to get some food for Kate.

As soon as she left, Katherine asked, "Kate, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Ok, if you say so."

Katherine was suspicious of something. What she heard the night before made her think that something was terribly wrong. Maybe Kate and Garth weren't the happy couple everyone thought they were.

"Here you go, Kate," Eve said, trotting back into the den with a piece of caribou meat in her mouth. "It's a little stale, but it should give you some energy." Eve said as she placed the caribou meat in front of her.

Kate looked back at Eve and Katherine. She could see that her mother was quite happy at the fact that Kate gave new life to her pups, but she saw only worry on Katherine's face.

**Katherine knows…something.** Kate thought.

"Mom...I need to be alone for a moment." She said, getting up ever so slowly so as not to hurt the pups.

One of the pups cried when she left, but Kate didn't even look back. She quickly ran off, hoping that neither Eve nor Katherine would follow.

"But...you need to eat!" Eve yelled.

**Why is Kate acting like this? It was Garth wasn't it? I knew I couldn't trust him! Wait, that doesn't make any sense…What's wrong with Kate? **Eve quietly worried.

Katherine started to follow Kate, but asked Eve to take care of the pups until she came back with Kate.

"Well, ok..." Eve said. "Just make sure my Kate is alright…"

"Yes ma'am. I will do my best." Katherine assured.

Katharine ran to catch up to Kate.

**I swear.**She thought to herself.

* * *

"Two more days…" Humphrey said to himself as he was lost in thought.

That discussion with Garth really threw him off. He couldn't believe what Garth told him. He couldn't believe that Kate was now a mother. He couldn't believe that Garth actually fell in love with Lilly, and now, deceives himself into thinking that he doesn't anymore. _How horrible to pretend that you don't love the love of your life!_ He thought.

"Duties suck." He said to himself.

It was noon, and Humphrey had just woken up, which was not common for him. _Man…I haven't slept this lightly since the day I left._ Humphrey had woken up about ten times during the night, so Humphrey felt pretty tired.

Then he heard a twig snap. Someone was approaching him.

He quickly perked up his ears and sniffed the air. Whoever it was, it wasn't hostile, he was sure of it.

"Did he see us?" Humphrey heard a voice coming from the bushes nearby.

"I dunno. Oh shit, he's looking this way!"

"Shut up you idiot! He'll hear us!" The third voice harshly whispered.

"No he won't!"

Humphrey chuckled to himself. _Those bastards._ He playfully thought.

**Ha-ha, I haven't seen them since I left, haven't I?** Humphrey started to feel sorry for leaving them behind.

"Wow! His face! Do you think he's still the Humphrey we know?" the first voice said.

The smile on Humphrey's voice vanished when he heard that.

**You guys wouldn't believe how much I've changed.** He sadly thought.

"Come on out, I know you're there." He said. "Not the best idea to sneak up on a lone wolf." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Not long, three wolves stepped out from behind the bushes.

"Wow. How did you know we were here?"

"Quite simple. You guys were being a little too loud." Humphrey chuckled.

"Why were you hiding, anyway?"

**My old buddies.**He thought. He didn't know why he was so relaxed.

"Oh...we just wanted to see you…but we didn't know how you would react. With all the rumors, well….we didn't want to take the chance of being seen." Shakey said.

"Well, then. Don't listen to the rumors. I'm perfectly fine. Please, feel free to see me any time. Just don't sneak up on me like that. Being a lone wolf has made me a little edgy." Humphrey said. "I don't want to accidentally hurt you because I thought you were hostile."

"But Humphrey, you don't have to be a lone wolf anymore! You're our friend!" Mooch said to his long-lost friend.

"Yeah! Friends forever! Remember?" Salty added.

Humphrey stood up. "Yeah, I remember..." Humphrey said with a half-smile. _Maybe I'll take a day off. I need it._

"Well then, are you guys hungry?" Humphrey asked.

* * *

**The howling rock? Why did she come here?** Katherine thought to herself. Kate was standing near the place that used to be the Omega's part of the rock.

Kate was looking down at the valley.

"Kate, are you ok? What happened?" Katherine said with concern in her voice.

"Maybe you should ask… 'What didn't happen'" Kate said with a really shaky voice.

**What is she talking about?** Katherine thought as she tried to understand what exactly Kate was talking about.

"Is this all about that… Humphrey?"

Kate turned to Katherine. He eyes were red and swollen, but she didn't have any tears.

"He used to be an Omega…" She quietly said with sorrow.

"So…it is about Humphrey?" Katherine asked again.

"Please...don't say his name again…the memories are too painful." Kate said, trying to control her voice.

**What should I do?** Katherine thought as she just sat there. She put a hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. But this didn't help Kate in the least. The emotional pain that Kate was enduring was unbearable. She couldn't take it anymore. When Katherine was about to put her whole foreleg around Kate, she suddenly burst into uncontrollable tears.

"I'M SO SORRY HUMPHREY! I'VE MADE A MISTAKE THAT I CAN'T UNDO! She yelled and cried, making Katherine hug her with panic. She saw a link to what was happening now, to what happened the night before:

…**NO, make it stop, I don't want this anymore, please I was wrong! I am sorry, Make it stop please…**

"Kate" she called her name. Kate was lost. She was repeating sorry and sorry over and over again. Her head was also spinning. She was so sad that she couldn't change what happened. _WHY? WHY? WHY ?!_

"KATE!" Katherine yelled at the top of her lungs. Kate snapped out of it.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED SO THAT I CAN HELP YOU!"

Kate was really stunned.

Katherine looked into her friend's eyes with great concern.

* * *

******Fixed at ****_2012-10-31 10:16 pm time zone = +8_**


	6. Mistake That Can't Be Fixed-Part 2

Story by **_Dream Web_**

_****__**Edit by **__**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_  


* * *

_**The Mistake That Can't Be Fixed**__**-Part 2**_

Katherine let it sink in. Kate continued to sob, although she was not crying as hard.

**I hope she'll be alright.**

* * *

"Man, he has really changed. I mean look at him. He has scars all over his body. He sure doesn't act the same either. AND, he seems to be a really good hunter." Mooch remarked to his friends.

They were at the edge of the valley, observing the hunting skills of their friend.

"Yeah…I wonder how he got the scar on his face. Looks like it really hurt." Salty said.

"Oh yeah… but I'm glad that despite how much he's changed, he still considers us friends." Shakey said.

"Yeah…" Mooch and Salty agreed.

"I just hope he can stay for quite a while. But I have a sinking feeling that he's not going to be here for very long…" sighed Shakey.

"His face…" Salty echoed silently.

"You're right. He acts like this is the last time he is going to see us." Mooch said.

"His face..."

"Yeah…I just hope that's not the case…" Shakey nodded.

"Face..."

Mooch and Shakey looked at each other, then glanced back at Salty, and gave him a weird look.

"Shut up dude! That's so weird! Stop it ok?" Shakey yelled.

"Sorry!" Salty said, looking very embarrassed.

Then, the three of them turned to look and saw Humphrey chasing a group of caribou.

* * *

Humphrey never truly hunted caribou. He tried once before, but he got interrupted by the hunting party earlier on. So, he had no idea how he was going to fare.

**Just like hunting deer.** He thought to himself, and ran to the side of the nearest caribou.

He waited for the caribou to lift up his front leg, which was the perfect opportunity for attack.

Humphrey looked up to where his friends stood and smiled. Then Humphrey quickly knocked the caribou to the ground, and quickly seized the throat, and ended the caribou's life quickly, and painlessly.

* * *

"Wow!" The three omegas were amazed with his performance.

"Who taught him?"

"I don't know. But it was kind of scary when he did kill the caribou. His face..." Salty said with fear.

"Stop talking about his face! What is with you?! He probably really suffered from it, and he doesn't need anybody to asking or talking about his painful past!"

"Actually, it's not that big of a big deal." Humphrey said from behind them.

"Humphrey! Wow...I..." They were really startled by his presence.

"Really, it's ok. But I don't think you would wanna know the details." Humphrey said. "C'mon. Let's eat."

They didn't see the pain in Humphrey's eyes when talking about his scar.

"Well, thanks for hunting for us. Man I'm starving!" Mooch said.

"No need to thank me." Humphrey replied.

* * *

After about an hour, Kate finally stopped crying, and got down from the rock.

"Better?" Katharine asked. One side of her was almost completely soaked with tears.

"Yeah…Sorry about that," Kate said with a hoarse voice.

"Want to talk about it now?" Katherine asked. "I want to help you." Katherine said with deep concern for her friend.

Kate shook her head. _What's the use? I have made a mistake that cannot be undone_.

"Sorry, but I don't think you can."

Katharine could see the pain in the eyes of her dear friend.

"No, you're wrong. I believe that together, there is nothing that we can't solve. We are a family remember?" Katherine said.

Kate was touched. _Maybe there is hope_. The pack was completely united now, so maybe the marriage was not necessary anymore.

**No…It wouldn't work. I have already given birth to four pups. It is too late. **Kate thought to herself with regret and sorrow.

"Do you know why I married Garth?" Kate asked.

"Because we needed to united the packs?" Katherine answered. _This isn't good_.

"I don't love Garth. I never have." Kate suddenly said. "I love Humphrey. But sadly, it took me too long to realize that." Kate said, as tears started to fall from her face.

Though Katherine was anticipating this, she was still really shocked to hear it from Kate.

"Well, I kind of already knew that." Katherine said. _It all makes so much sense._

"How?" Kate asked, quite shocked. She thought that only she and Garth knew, and maybe Humphrey, but that was highly unlikely.

"The night you went into labor, you were shouting his name." Katherine said. "And Garth was there too."

"Oh… Was anyone else there?" Kate asked nervously as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. _Please don't tell me there were. The last thing I need is rumors out there._

"No, just me and Garth." Katherine said.

**Thank God.** Kate thought as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't you ever worry about what Garth might do if he found out?" Katherine asked.

Katherine had a pretty good guess of what the answer was.

"Garth found out the day after our wedding." Kate said with a miserable smile. "Ironically, he loved someone else as well."

"But...I thought…You two were the happiest wolves on the planet…" Katherine stated. She thought that this was only Kate's problem, but apparently it was a whole lot more complicated then she thought.

"No. It was simply an act. Nothing more." Kate's hoarse voice started to shake again.

"I've been living a lie for two years. And now, there's nothing I can do." Kate said as she started to cry again.

* * *

"So…how was the meat?" Humphrey asked.

"That was the best meal that I've had in a while." Mooch said, licking his chops.

"Good."

Humphrey sighed.

He really enjoyed spending time with his friends, but there was something he had to tell them.

"Guys…I have something to say."

"Well, what is it?" Shakey asked.

"I... I'm leaving. I'm leaving in two days." Humphrey said.

"What? Where are you going?" Mooch asked. _Sadly, we were right._ Mooch thought, disheartened.

"I… I don't know. Have you ever heard about angels?" Humphrey asked.

"Nope. Never heard of such a thing. Does it have to do with your leaving?" Salty asked with a whimper in his voice.

"Nope. I also haven't heard of something like that. Have you, Mooch?" Shakey said.

"Nope." Mooch shook his head.

"Well, a weird human with black wings and no smell offered me an opportunity to go back in time." Humphrey stated quite frankly. He left without a word last time. It wouldn't happen again.

Silence. No one spoke for about two minutes.

"So... does that mean we will never see you again?" Mooch asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Wait! You're not going to stop me?" Humphrey was surprised that they didn't react.

"Well, we are friends. And we all know how much Kate means to you." Shakey said. He noticed that Humphrey's face twitched a little when he mentioned Kate.

"So the only thing we can do is to wish you good luck." Mooch continued.

"And if you really do go back to the past, make it count, for your sake." Salty said.

Humphrey felt tears forming in his eyes.** I have the best friends in the whole wide world. **

"Thank you." Humphrey said as he wiped away his tears. "One more thing. I need your help."

"What is it?" Mooch asked, as he wiped away his own tears.

"Lilly. Do you know where she is?"

* * *

"You mean everything was fake? From the very beginning?"

Kate looked away from her friend.

"…So if everything was fake, then why did you have pups?"

Katherine saw the pain and regret in her eyes.

"I really want to say it was an accident." she said. "But it wasn't." Tears started to form in her eyes as she slowly continued.

"I thought...motherhood could change me, or that it could make me love Garth. But I was wrong." Kate sighed as she continued.

"I practically forced him to mate with me. Not only did it destroy me, but I think that I also hurt Garth."

"I said that I was going to meet Humphrey after labor, but… I don't think I can, not after all that I've done."

Katharine was so shocked by what she heard. **This is BEYOND anything that I thought it was.**

"I'm so sorry…" Katherine said.

"I'm such a bitch…" Kate bitterly said.

Katherine turned to see that there were no tears in her eyes, only pain, sorrow, and endless regret. Katherine was about to put her paw on Kate's back, but Kate stopped her.

"Don't touch me. I don't deserve to be comforted; I'm a fucking bitch. I ruined my life, my family, and my love." Kate walked away from Katherine. She sat alone on the edge of the howling rock.

"No, don't say that! You did what you thought was right, and I don't blame you. But we can work this out together." Katherine ran up and dragged Kate from the edge of the cliff. This was a little rude, but Katherine really didn't want to see Kate hurl herself off the edge.

Kate didn't resist. She didn't see the point. She let Katherine drag her all the way down from the cliff.

"We can solve this. Humphrey's back and I'm pretty sure he would understand." Katherine said. She was trying to comfort Kate, but she made a mistake in mentioning Humphrey.

"No...What will he think of me when he finds out that I'm a mother...?" Kate said to herself.

"He will understand if he loves you. Does he love you?" Katherine knew that it was crucial she know that Humphrey loves her, if indeed he did. If Kate didn't strengthen herself now, then she would never recover. But the sad thing was that she started to doubt her plan as well.

"Yes, he loves me. Of course he loves me...he..."

"Ok, you need some rest. Come. Let's go to my place." Katherine said. She noticed that Kate was on the verge of emotional breakdown…again. It was a really bad idea to go back and have Kate see her pups again.

"No. Really, I'm perfectly fine. I want—" Oof!"

Kate fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sorry! But this is for the best," Katherine quietly apologized. Not only for what had she done to Kate, but also for what she was going to do.

This was far out of her control. She needed to talk to the pack leaders.

* * *

******Fixed at ****_2012-11-1 10:53 pm time zone = +8_**


	7. Hopes

Story by **_Dream Web_**

**__****__****Edit by __****parsonkid1**,_**theMikMik**_  


* * *

**Hopes**

**I don't think this is best time to tell the leaders, but they MUST know.** Katherine thought to herself as she was heading towards the main den.

Once the den came into view, she saw that a celebration party was going on.

**What the hell? A party? For what?**She thought as she went off to find Winston and Tony.

"I told you this would work. See how well our packs have bonded?" Winston was saying. Katherine found Winston chatting with Tony at the very edge of the crowd.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I worried a little too much." Tony admitted. He was smiling, which made him look a whole lot friendlier than he normally was.

"Winston, Sir. I have something to tell you." Katherine said as she approached them, interrupting their talk. "This of utmost importance." she added.

Winston looked at her with surprise.

"Is anyone hurt?" He asked his healer.

"Well…no."

"Well then, I think it can wait. C'mon, enjoy the party!" Tony said. "We've completely united the packs now. Isn't that worth celebrating?"

"With the birth of Kate's pups, now we will definitely have future pack leaders." Winston agreed.

**Oh. So THAT'S why there's a party. This is really gonna mess things up. **She thought with regret.

"No, it can't wait. It's about Garth, Kate, Lilly, and ...Humphrey." She said with a very serious tone. "Kate looked like she was about to kill herself because of how bad things really are."

"Humphrey? That lone wolf that recently came back?" Tony asked. "And why is my son involved? He didn't do anything wrong did he?"

"What happened to Kate? I thought she was with Eve." Winston asked with concern.

"Well, she was. She's now at my place." Katherine answered. Then she turned to Tony. "Yes, Humphrey, the lone wolf. And no, Garth didn't do anything wrong. Well, I don't think. But, if he did, he didn't mean to."

Winston and Tony exchanged a glance.

"We can talk inside." Winston said as he turned towards the main den, and walked inside with Tony and Katherine behind him.

"Do I need to call Garth?" Tony asked. He pointed to the middle of the crowd. Garth was there, having the time of his life with his friends.

"No, not now." Katherine said. "It'll just make things ten times more difficult."

And with that, Katherine began recounting the events of the past couple days.

"...and she was screaming his name. It seemed to hurt her more than anything in the world. I think that not only was she enduring extreme physical pain, but I think her heart was also tearing to pieces." Katherine said. Actually, she thought that all of this was her fault. She blamed herself for telling Kate that Humphrey returned before she went into labor.

Winston and Tony were in shock. They couldn't believe their ears. They could hardly believe that Kate and Garth were faking it all this time. They knew that she was speaking the truth, but they still found it difficult to believe.

"...and at the howling rock, Kate screamed at me about Garth and Lilly." Katherine continued. "They were in love as well."

"I should've known! They were howling together the night of the attack. Damn it!" Tony said with irritation.

"And now, I don't know what to do." Katherine said with tears in her eyes. _Stupid! I was so stupid!_ "I am here for help. That's why I came to you guys. I thought that maybe we could talk, and somehow work this out for the good of everyone involved."

Silence.

"We need to do something as soon as possible." Tony said, breaking the silence after about three minutes.

"I agree." Winston nodded, and turned to leave. "I'll go find Eve."

"Oh, and Katherine?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Later, you will tell us absolutely everything in detail."

"Yes, sir." Katherine said.

**There's hope. For all of them.** Katherine thought.

* * *

"Well, we thought that you wanted to see –"

"Kate?" Humphrey finished briskly.

"Well…yeah." Shakey admitted, speaking for himself and the other two.

They were on their way to 'Rabbit Poo Mountain'. Lilly had jokingly given the mountain that nick-name, but somehow, it stuck.

"I was going to but now…. well, let's just say I'm not anymore." Humphrey looked away. He didn't want to talk about it.

He didn't know whether Kate knew that he was back or not. But he knew that if he went to see her, she would over-react. Even though she still loved him, it was impossible for her to have any good reaction. No matter what, she would eventually end up hurting him, and that was the last thing he wanted.

_**More pain.**_

Humphrey's friends couldn't understand why Humphrey was acting this way. So they just looked at him with questioning faces.

"Guys, you don't want to know. It's too long of a story. By the way, why this place is called 'Rabbit Poo Mountain?" he asked.

"Because, this is where rabbits like to poo." a soft, sweet voice answered, coming up from behind a small hill to their left.

Humphrey knew that voice. Lilly walked out, greeting them.

**She's changed a lot.** Humphrey thought to himself. She was even more beautiful than the last time Humphrey saw her, and now her fur had a tint of silver in it. She was also much taller.

"Lilly, Humphrey wanted to see you." Mooch said to her as he shot Shakey a glance. "I think it's time that we left, we have things to catch up on. Sorry we couldn't join you guys."

"Oh, no problem. Have fun!" Lilly said happily.

"What? Why? I wanna know why Humphrey needed to see Lilly!" Salty complained quietly behind his friends.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Mooch said, and turned to Humphrey. "See you later, dude. Remember, come to see us before… you know…" Mooch quietly whispered to Humphrey so that Lilly couldn't hear, "_before you leave…"_ Mooch said and dragged away an annoyed Salty, with Shakey following close behind.

Before long, they were gone.

"Wow. That was fast." Lilly said.

Humphrey was staring at Lilly's face. Surprisingly, he couldn't find any hint of fake emotions. _She's a really good actor._ He thought.

"Why are you staring at me?" Lilly asked with a little discomfort.

"Oh. Sorry," Humphrey said, a little embarrassed.

After an awkward silence, Lilly finally spoke up.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Lilly with a cheery voice.

"Haha, it's good to see you again Lilly. It's been a while, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah…it's been two years, right?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah I think so… it's been so long since I left." Humphrey said, half-smiling.

Another pause.

**Man I really hate awkward pauses,** Humphrey thought to himself.

"So… It seems that we have all learned to wear masks, now haven't we?"

"You could say that… but…" Lilly continued. "I don't wear a mask. Not anymore."

Humphrey closed his eyes in thought. He knew what she meant.

"So… you gave up?" Humphrey asked.

"What are you talking about? You mean, did I give up on love?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah…"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Um... I don't know…"

"No! I would never give up on love, not for the life of me."

"Oh…" Humphrey breathed, a little confused.

"Humphrey, why are you really here?"

"I..." Humphrey didn't know how to answer the question, because really, he didn't know why he came to see Lilly either.

Lilly turned around, and started to walk.

"Come. Maybe I can help you."

Humphrey thought about it for a second, then reluctantly followed her.

They walked to the top of the hill. They also noticed that the moon was already out.

"Wow. Time really does fly by." Humphrey said. It felt like that only an hour had passed since he had lunch with his friends, yet it was already evening.

"Yeah... It seems to, doesn't it?" Lilly agreed.

There was yet another pause as both were in deep thought.

Lilly broke the silence again.

"Humphrey, look at the moon. What do you see?"

"Well...a moon." Humphrey answered. _What is she getting at?_ He thought.

"Yes, a moon." Lilly then looked at Humphrey. "A moon that will never change. Never has, and never will."

Humphrey could see joy and faith in Lilly's eyes.

**What the hell? Why is she happy?** He thought.

"You're confusing me." Humphrey said.

"Tell me, after you left, did you ever howl at the moon?" Lilly asked.

**What does this have to do with anything?** Humphrey thought again, dumfounded.

"Well… Yeah! What kind of crazy wolf wouldn't?"

"Then what were you thinking when you howled? What was the reason?" Lilly asked further, making Humphrey really think.

Humphrey raised his head. **Man. That's a question…**

"Well…I think the reason was Kate. She was the only one I thought about when I howled." Humphrey answered.

**And she is also the only one I want ot howl with…**

"Yeah! Isn't that more than enough?" Lilly asked, beaming all the more. "Think about it. What was the reason that Kate howled at the moon? When Kate howled at the moon, she was thinking about you! Isn't that enough for love?" Lilly said, turning to Humphrey.

Lilly's words seemed to be like a calm breeze, slowly pushing away the fog from Humphrey's mind. **It doesn't make sense… does it?**

Seeing that Humphrey hadn't quite understood what she said, she explained further.

"I once was depressed, just like you were. I was trapped, thinking that the whole world was against me. I hated it." Lilly sat down, still talking. "I hated the law, I hated the pack, and hated the world."

"_But_," she said, emphasizing the word. "One day, I screamed at the moon. I screamed all my thoughts at the moon, as if it could understand and help me. Then, I poured out my soul into a howl. That was the first time I had actually looked at the moon since the day of the wedding." Lilly said, turning her attention back to the moon.

"After I was done, I started to wonder 'Why do us wolves like to howl at the moon? Why?' Then, it hit me."

"What?" Humphrey asked, turning his eyes to Lilly. Lilly noticed that his face was no longer tense with emotion.

"You already know, Humphrey. The moon is always here, and it will never leave. In the same way, memories are always there. In the same way there is—"

"There is always someone thinking about you." Humphrey finished, with realization written all over his face.

Lilly smiled. _**He finally understands.**_

"If there is already love, it is etched into our very being. And then, there is no need for hugs and kisses for us to feel love, or to give love."

Humphrey slowly nodded.

"Do you understand?" she asked.

"Only bits and pieces." Humphrey said. "But I believe I will understand everything soon enough."

"Good." Lilly said, but then the smile on her face vanished.

"Lilly, are you ok?" Humphrey asked, a little concerned.

"It's Garth" Lilly said, with tears falling from her eyes. "He just doesn't understand."

Humphrey remembered what Garth had told him the day before.

"He said he was tired." Humphrey recalled aloud. "Garth came to me yesterday. He told me everything."

Lilly wiped her face. She slowly walked to the highest point of the hill, from where you could see all of Jasper Park.

Humphrey continued. "When he told me that he loved you, I could see the pain. I could see the hurt. And, I could see the hopelessness that he felt. But then, all of a sudden, the emotion left, as though he never suffered. He is at war with himself, denying everything he holds dear, hoping that it will heal him. But it never will." Humphrey said sadly.

Lilly started crying again.

"I want to help him…" Lilly said, choking on her tears, "…but…I…can't….he won't let me…he…" Lilly was crying so much, that her tears completely drowned out her voice. Humphrey put his hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

"I think… I can help you." Humphrey said.

"No… you can't. I have asked many wolves to have Garth come and meet up, but he hides from me… it will be no different if you try to help…" Lilly finally said, completely calm now.

She smiled.

"Thanks, Humphrey. But I think it's time you leave. It's getting late."

"Ok…" Humphrey reluctantly sighed.

"I'm still single, remember?" Lilly said with a suggestive tone.

Humphrey's face reddened.

"WHY do you make it sound like something LEWD is going to happen if I stay any longer?! I am NOT a pervert, you know!" Humphrey said, extremely embarrassed as he walked away.

* * *

On his way back to his den, Humphrey realized that Lilly still had not completely overcome the pain, although she was extremely peaceful. He wondered how she could do it.

**If I were her, I wouldn't have half the emotional strength she has.** He thought to himself.

* * *

"Gabriel, You can't do this! You will only cause pain and destruction. Don't do it!"

In a den two figures were talking face to face. They both had wings, but one figure was white, the other was a dull gray.

"The higher you want to jump, the more you gotta risk." G said. "You know what I want Michael, and I mean no harm to anybody."

"No! Deep down inside, you know this is wrong. Love is God's power, and no one else can control it! Everything will go wrong if you go through with this!" Michael yelled.

"I don't want to argue with you Michael. But this is what my father told me I must do, and nothing you can say will change my mind." G turned his back to Michael and started to walk away.

"Gabriel, don't do something you'll later regret!" Michael yelled.

"Father told me to wash my wings. How could I possibly regret washing my wings?" G said. "And don't call me Gabriel. You know I'm not worthy of that name any more."

"I..."

"When I asked my father how I could wash my wings, he said only one word, and that was 'love', and love is what I'll get." G turned back.

"This won't work." Michael said. "Your wings are not completely black yet, you still have a chance to turn back!"

"Go away, if you know what's best for you. I have work to do." G said coldly.

After a while, G completely tuned out Michael's voice, and kneeled over a golden-furred wolf in the middle of the den.

He start to draw a circle on her head, and turned around to see that Michael had a sad expression on his face.

"Why, Gabriel? Why?"

"It's just a push…" G tried to explain, but there was a flash, and Michael was gone.

G looked at Kate with hint regret. _What AM I doing?_

"Don't be sad, you're not doing anything wrong." A cold voice said to him.

"You said that this was the way to get back. But why do I feel so bad?" G asked.

"Be strong, G. It is a sacrifice you must make. If you go through with this, I promise you, you WILL get home. Remember, us angels can't lie." The voice said again.

G suddenly saw another flash in front of him. After that he felt that he had no question that this was the right thing to do.

"I will have the contract. And I'm going to prove Michael wrong. This WILL work."

Then, there was another flash, and G was gone.

* * *

******Fixed at ****_2012-11-1 10:54 pm time zone = +8_**


	8. Fallen

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by _**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_

* * *

_**Falling….**_

"Eve, listen! We have no idea how this happened!" Tony said with his voice shaking.

Eve was exploding with rage after Katherine explained everything in great detail.

"Yeah… At least we know why Humphrey left the pack." Winston echoed.

"Humphrey? I don't care about him. I CARE ABOUT MY DAUGHTERS!" Eve shouted.

"Ma'am..." Katherine said quietly. _I hope she listens to me…_

"Yes? What else didn't you tell me? HUH?!" Eve was really angry at the fact that Katherine had neglected to tell her earlier about the whole thing.

"Well… nothing. But seriously, calm down! We should be trying to solve this! We have to do something to help your daughters!" Katherine said bravely.

"You're right…" Eve said, calming down just a bit.

"Well then...what should we do?" Eve asked.

All of a sudden, there was a black flash, but only Katherine noticed it.

**What the hell was that?** She thought, looking all around, but found that nothing was there.

**Ugh. My mind is playing tricks on me. Great. Just great.** She thought to herself slightly annoyed.

"I AM TALKING TO YOU! ANSWER ME BEFORE I RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" Eve yelled, scaring the shit out of Katherine.

"Oh… sorry I just got distracted… But, I do have an idea."

G looked at Katherine with interest. He knew that the gray wolf had seen him, even though it was just for a moment. He was impressed with her sensitivity.

**I wonder how she did it…** he thought, intrigued. **No matter. I have work to do.**

"...so… we're going to gather them? Here?" Winston asked Katherine, clarifying her idea.

**THAT IS IT! **

G Smiled evilly, stretching his hand out to Katherine...

* * *

Kate was rousing. When she was half-awake, she stood up, and walked to the entrance of the den.

**That's weird. This isn't my den…. Oh… its Katherine's…** She looked around.

She took a deep breath, taking in the smell of a new day. She had an odd feeling. She had… hope… But why, was a mystery to her.

She looked around, feeling way too optimistic.

**I haven't felt this positive in a long while**. She thought, still having no idea why.

"Ouch..." she felt a throbbing pain in her neck when she stretched.

**Ah… Katherine must've knocked me out…** she thought, still really confused as to why she had such optimism and… happiness.

**Why am I feeling happy? It makes no sense… **

"This is way too weird…" she said to herself. "But… it feels… relieving."

It was as if all of the negativity was taken away from her.

"Kate… Are you ok?" Her mother was walking up to the den as she called to Kate.

"Mom... actually… yeah, I'm ok. At least, for now." Kate answered. She could guess why Eve was here. "So… Katherine told you… right?"

"Yeah. That's right. But Kate, I wanted to hear it from you. Is it true?" Eve asked. She was here to bring Kate to the meeting place, but she wanted to make sure that this was real.

Kate looked to her mother with no troubling thoughts tormenting her. She looked nothing like a heart-broken wolf.

"It's true. All of it." Kate said, getting ready for the heartache she always felt when thinking about Humphrey.

But it never came. This surprised Kate all the more.

**What has happened to me?**She thought to herself.

"Ah. But you look like your completely ok…" Eve said, catching herself hoping that everything was a lie. **But that can't be possible…**she thought to herself reluctantly.

"Yeah, I know... It's so strange. But I think maybe balling my eyes out helped a lot." Kate said.

"Well, I wasn't here just to check on you…" Eve said.

"Oh? Is that so?" Kate asked, a little surprised.

"I'm here to bring you to the howling rock. We have an important meeting. Hopefully, it will solve most of your problems."

"Howling rock? What meeting?" Kate asked. For some reason, her gut was telling her that this was a bad idea.

"Well, Katherine suggested that we have a meeting to work things out." Eve said. "Tony is on his way to find Garth now. Katherine went looking for Lilly, and Winston went looking for…. Humphrey."

Kate's heart twitched a little when she heard that name.

"Wow. She really risked telling you guys to do this?" Kate said in awe. "A meeting sounds good to me. But why the howling rock?"

**Out of all places to meet, why the howling rock?** _**That**_was the thing she had a bad feeling about.

"I… I don't know. I can't remember why exactly Katherine chose the howling rock. But I think, she just did." Eve simply stated.

When Kate was about to ask further, There was a flash in front of her. Oddly, she had no more questions, and just wanted to go.

"Ok, then when will the meeting starts?" Kate asked.

Just then, a black shadow disappeared into the sky.

* * *

"Wake up... It's time." G whispered in Humphrey's ear, making him jump to his feet, and took a defensive stance and released a growl, emanating warning.

Seeing who it was, Humphrey relaxed, but only slightly.

"Don't EVER do that again! You scared the shit outta me." Humphrey said.

"Ha-ha, I promise I won't do it again." G said, a little amused.

"But, let's not jump to different topics. This is the fifth day. What is your final choice, Humphrey?" G asked, hoping he would say 'yes.'

"I… I'm not sure. Can you give me another day or two?" Humphrey asked, walking to the entrance of the den.

After what Lilly told him, Humphrey wasn't sure if he wanted to go to the past anymore.

He loved Kate, and Kate loved him, so shouldn't that be enough for a wolf that was going to leave the forever?

"…I feared you might say that." G said.

He was there, overhearing Humphrey and Lilly the night before. _Shit… I'm going to have to improvise. I hate improvising. Why can't everything just work out the first time?_ G sighed.

"But… once you DO make a decision…" he made a gesture, and the contract showed up between them."...you just need to think of the contract…" he pointed at Humphrey and snapped his finger. And the contract was no longer there. "...and say 'cancel' or 'deal' out loud."

"What?" Humphrey suddenly felt something appear in his mind's eye. He closed his eyes and saw that it was the contract. It was now in his mind, and he could see every detail of the contract.

"Remember. Deal or Cancel." G said again with a cold voice and disappeared.

"Wait!" Humphrey shouted. He knew that G was upset with him, but he still wanted to know why the hell he could see the contract when he closed his eyes.

"Oh… There you are Humphrey. I've been looking for you." Winston said as he had walked up behind Humphrey.

"Holy Shit!" Humphrey said, scared half to death.

"Don't do that! I'm going to accidentally kill you one of these days!"

"I sure hope not." Winston chuckled.

"Who were you talking to?" Winston asked, looking around.

"No one. I was just talking to myself." He said, hoping that Winston wouldn't notice that he was lying.

"So… why are you here? It's not like the pack leader to sneak up on a lone wolf." Humphrey said.

"Well, I'm here to ask you a question…" Winston paused. "Do you love my daughter, Kate?"

Humphrey looked at Winston wide-eyed. **How the hell did he find out? Shit! He's gonna kill me!**

"Answer me, please." Winston said with a calm voice.

**So… He's not angry? What the hell? **Humphrey thought, a little confused.

"…Yes, I love Kate. But please, I can explain." Humphrey said, lowering his head in disgrace. Alpha and Omegas weren't allowed to be in love. But, if it did happen, there were serious consequences.

**Wait a minute… I don't have to worry about that. I'm no longer a part of the pack, and I'm leaving tomorrow anyway…**

"Ah… so Katherine wasn't lying…" Winston said, believing Katherine.

"Who's Katherine? And why are you here? Are you here, just to ask a question?" Humphrey asked, a little defensive.

Winston was surprised that Humphrey was so edgy, but then he realized that his question was a little too intrusive.

"Sorry about that. But my real reason in being here is to ask you about a meeting."

"A meeting? No offense sir, but you still haven't answered my question, so I will not be answering any questions until you answer mine."

"Fair enough."

Winston was so sorry for Humphrey. A wolf shouldn't go through what Humphrey went through. He felt a little responsible for Humphrey's condition, since he was the pack leader. And a good pack leader should make everyone happy.

"Katherine is our new healer, since Eve has recently retired." Winston paused.

"Now, about the meeting. It's about problem fixing." Winston said.

Humphrey's heart skipped a beat. **Is this about what I think it's about?**

"What kind of ... problem?" Humphrey asked with shaky voice.

"The problems concerning you, Garth, Kate, and Lilly." Winston smiled.

"Follow me." Winston said, and started to walk away.

Humphrey hesitated. He was wondering if he should really do this.

**I'm leaving soon. It wouldn't be good if I went.**

"Humphrey, aren't you coming?" Winston said as he stopped, realizing that Humphrey wasn't following him.

Humphrey took a deep breath, and said the simple truth. "I… I'm leaving tomorrow, sir. I don't think it would be best if I went."

"Leaving? Again? Why?" Winston asked, quite astonished.

**What's wrong with Humphrey? The Humphrey I know would do anything he could to be with Kate. What could be wrong?**

"Because, there's nothing left for me here. I think it's time I moved on."

Humphrey said, a little depressed.

"But...I thought you loved Kate." Winston couldn't understand Humphrey's logic.

"Yeah. I do. But, that doesn't change the fact that she's now a mother. She should be happy. She doesn't need someone like me ruining her life for good." Humphrey said.

"No, she's not happy. In fact, she has suffered greatly, maybe even more than you have." Winston said and started walking again.

"So? What can I do? I didn't come from heaven, you know."

"That's why we want to have a meeting. To see what we CAN do." Winston said.

* * *

**At the top of the howling rock.**

Kate looked down, beholding all of Jasper Park. Then, she noticed a white wolf and a gray wolf slowly approach them, except from this distance, they appeared to be dots.

"I think Lilly's coming." She remarked to Eve.

"So it seems." Eve nodded in agreement.

They waited until both Katherine and Lilly were at the base of the rock.

Then, Eve looked behind her, and noticed something. "Kate, I think I see Humphrey." Eve whispered into Kate's ear. "They're coming from behind."

Kate slowly turned back. She turned to look and saw that Winston and Humphrey were almost there.

Then, she focused on Humphrey.

He had become… stronger. There were also a lot of scars on his body, just like the rumors. The scar that really caught her attention though, was the one on his face, really close to his eye.

If that scar had been only a centimeter higher, he would've gone blind.

Then, Humphrey looked up at her.

TWEAK!

Something snapped in Kate's mind when she saw Humphrey's eyes.

Her eyes started to turn red. Everything around her lost its color.

Then, she was plagued with every negative emotion known to wolves.

_**NOO!**_She yelled in her mind. The impact she felt made her immovable.

And then, the night that she mated with Garth started to play in her mind.

**NO! I don't want to see this!** She yelled throughout her sub-consciousness.

_**DO YOU WANT IT TO STOP?**_A voice yelled in her mind.

**Yes! I'll do anything! Just MAKE IT STOP! **She begged the voice.

**Then… do as I say, and it will stop.** G thought in Kate's mind.

Kate complied.

**Sorry, my furry friend. It was just a push. **G thought evilly to himself as he led Kate to the edge of the cliff.

* * *

Humphrey looked up at the howling rock, and spotted Kate. He tried smiling at her, but, to his horror, she threw herself off the cliff.

"NO!" Humphrey yelled.

Without thinking, he ran to a ledge right under the one Kate jumped off. Carefully timing himself, he jumped off, trying to catch Kate. He didn't know why Kate jumped off, but he knew one thing.

_**I am NOT going to let her die!**_

* * *

G couldn't believe his eyes. Humphrey was throwing himself off the cliff to save her! And if he sacrificed his life for her, then his venture would be meaningless! His plans would come to nothing, and everything would be lost!

"How could he be so stupid?" He said out loud with horror.

"Because he truly loves her, Gabriel." A voice answered. "Greater love has no man than this: that he lays down his life for his friends. THAT is love. Sacrificing everything, even your own life, for the one you care for."

"Don't remind me, Michael. I'm not stupid." G spat with distaste. "And don't call me Gabriel!" G shouted.

"As you wish." Michael said and disappeared with a flash.

After that, G turned his attention back to the wolves.

* * *

Kate felt like she was falling.

**So, this is the end. **She thought to herself.

She didn't know why, but she wasn't afraid of the imminent death that was facing her. Maybe it was the knowledge that, once she was dead, she wouldn't feel the pain of this world. She could forget everything. She would finally have peace…

"NO! KATE!" someone was yelling her name.

She opened her eyes and saw a wolf that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Humphrey..." She said.

"Give me your paw!" Humphrey yelled, reaching for her paws.

Kate reached for Humphrey, even though everything was lost.

When Kate finally touched Humphrey, he closed his eyes and shouted,

_**"DEAL~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~"**_

* * *

"Lilly! Look out!" Katherine screamed.

Lilly looked up to see both Kate and Humphrey falling straight for them.

_**"DEAL~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~"**_, they heard Humphrey yell.

A big hole suddenly opened up underneath Katherine and Lilly, and before they could even manage a thought, they had fallen in the hole, along with Humphrey and Kate.

In the sky G looked at this with a smirk on his face. This is the second thing that was out of his plan this day.

"Well, this'll be…. Interesting." G said. Then, there was another flash, and he was gone.

* * *

**_FIXED AT 2012-11-02 10:30 pm time zone = +8_**


	9. Mother

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by _**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_

* * *

_**Mother**_

The first thing that Humphrey noticed when he woke up was the gravity.

It felt like it had become stronger, and he had to use more strength to get up.

"Ah..." Humphrey stood up, trying to gain a better understand of his surroundings. But, he found another problem.

He couldn't walk very well.

He was too weak to keep his balance. He tried to take a step forward but, losing his balance, he fell face-forward.

_**Ow…**_ he moaned.

"Watch out, young one. You needn't be in a hurry." A kind voice said from above him.

Humphrey was astonished when he heard this voice. He thought it was impossible. He felt tears of joy come to his eyes when he turned around.

It was his mother! He couldn't believe it.

**Am I dead?**He thought. It was just too good to be true. Besides, she had died in a caribou stampede when he was only a month old. It was impossible for her to be alive. But then, he remembered the deal…. It all came back to him.

**It worked! I can't believe it! It actually worked! I'M BACK!**He thought with excitement.

Only, he was just a _**little**_ different.

He looked up at his mother, Anne, one of the greatest wolves in the pack.

"Oh. What happened, my little Humphrey? Did you get hurt?" Anne said with concern, as she saw the tears in Humphrey's eyes.

_**Wait, I haven't gone back three years, I've gone back four years!**_Humphrey yelled in his mind. He didn't understand. The contract said that he would go back only three years, not four.

"Humphrey?" Anne asked again and licked Humphrey's face where he had hit the ground.

Feeling the lick, he couldn't contain his joy. He burst into tears, running up into Anne's forelegs. He was so happy.

"Mom..." Humphrey said, sobbing weakly, feeling the care and love from the warmth of his mother's body. He felt so overjoyed. After all he'd been through, Humphrey finally felt safe and happy in his mother's embrace.

"What happened, Humphrey? Did it really hurt that much?" She said, feeling deep concern for her pup.

Humphrey snuggled deeper into her mother's fur, and looked up at her face.

Anne was definitely a beautiful wolf. She had classic gray fur, and her eyes were as blue as the azure sky. She looked just like a female-version of Humphrey.

Anne looked back at Humphrey with worry, but when she looked into his eyes, it looked like she was gazing into the soul of a person who greatly endured the hardships of life. He looked… mature.

"Humphrey, are you ok? You're acting weird. Are you sure everything is alright?" Anne asked, lowering her head, so that her eyes were level with Humphrey's.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just had a really bad dream." Humphrey lied. He knew that his behavior was just too odd for a pup, and he didn't think it would be good if he told her the truth.

"Well, everything is alright now. Mommy's here." Anne said as she carefully picked up Humphrey and put him on her back.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Humphrey asked. He could feel that all his hairs were standing up on end. It felt really disgusting to act like a pup. He couldn't stand it.

"We are going to find you some food; it is time that you start eating meat." Anne said and looked back to Humphrey. "Unless you want to keep…"

"No, meat is fine. I mean, Ah… I want to try it, mommy." Humphrey quickly said. He couldn't imagine what it would look like for a pup with a four-year old soul to feed on his mother's breast.

"Well...ok." Anne turned and started walking to the entrance of their den.

"What are we doing afterwards?" Humphrey asked again.

"Next, we'll go to a place where you can make some new friends." Anne answered. This time, she didn't look back.

_Friends?_ This conversation seemed familiar to Humphrey. Then he remembered: The day his mother died, she told him about making friends and brought him to a place kind of like kinder-garden.

After that, she went to hunt and never came back...

"No..." Humphrey whimpered.

"Why? You always said that you wanted to make friends!" Anne stopped walking and asked.

**It can't be…** Humphrey thought. **But…. It is….**Humphrey started to breathe heavily.

"I won't let it happen…" he murmured to himself.

"What?" Anne asked with questioning face and turned to Humphrey again.

"Uh... nothing, mom. By the way...How old am I?" Humphrey said, forcing himself to calm down.

"Hm...If I'm right you're three...No! Four weeks old. Why?" Anne answered, turning back to the path, as she continued walking.

**This IS it!**

"Any more questions?" Anne asked as she continued walking. "You're really inquisitive today." Anne noted.

"Mom...do you have duties today?" Humphrey asked. This was his last hope. He didn't care how strange the question was. He needed to be sure if this was indeed the day she died.

"Well, yes." _That's why I'm bringing you there_. Anne thought.

Humphrey shook his head. He needed to think. Well, now he knew that she had a duty to attend to. And he learned from Kate that there was absolutely nothing that could stop an Alpha from completing her duties.

Oh no…

"Kate!" Humphrey shouted, which really scared Anne, making her almost drop Humphrey.

"How do you know her name?" Anne asked. She knew that this was the name of the pack leader's daughter. How the hell could Humphrey know her name?

_**I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I FORGOT ABOUT HER!**_ Humphrey started to scratch his face. He was not sure what had happened to her. But if he was back here, Kate should be back here too. They both fell into the same hole.

Of course he didn't know that both Katherine and Lilly had also fallen into the same hole.

"Pup! How do you know her name?" Anne asked again. She turned her head back and saw Humphrey's face.

He was pale. This was far from right.

"Nothing mom... I was just reminded about my nightmare." Humphrey said with a weak voice, and forced himself not to think about Kate for now. Right now, he had to concentrate on saving his mother. Or, she was going to die...

"But pup, you look really sick. Do I need to bring you to see Eve?" Anne asked with a worried look on her face.

"But, you'll be late..." Humphrey said without thinking.

"Family first, duties second." Anne answered, continuing to walk towards the main den.

"You're the only one I have left, Humphrey." Anne said quietly. She knew that even a little cold or fever could kill a pup, and she couldn't take the risk of him dying.

"Michael what are you doing?" G asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You crossed the line, Gabriel." Michael said, drawing his sword.

They were about 10,000 meters in the sky, having a stare-down.

"I said, call me G!" G shouted. "And which line did I cross?" he questioned.

"You almost had a wolf commit suicide. This is a horrible crime." Michael said, with his sword completely un-sheathed.

"No it's not! God doesn't care about wolves, he only cares about humans." G argued. "And, ultimately, that wolf DIDN'T DIE!"

**And he don't care about us angel too. **He thought with sorrow, but he didn't let it showed on his face.

Michael knew that G was telling the truth, and he couldn't use his sword without a reasonable cause.

He sheathed his sword.

G smirked when he saw Michael withdraw. But soon, the smirk faded.

"Your wing..." Michael said quietly.

G turned back to see that one of his wings was growing darker by the second. Finally it had become totally black.

"Why... father." G murmured.

"Sorry, Gabriel. There's nothing I can help you with now…" Michael said with a sad voice. "I wish you turned back when you had the chance."

Then, Michael disappeared, leaving a confused G behind.

* * *

**_FIXED AT 2012-11-02 10:31 pm time zone = +8_**


	10. Real or Unreal

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by _**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_

* * *

_**Real or unreal**_

**This is a mistake.** Kate told herself. **Hell shouldn't be like this.**

She was at the middle of the main den with about twenty or so other pups, including herself, who was also a pup.

She still couldn't see very well.

**I'm dead.** She told herself again. **I must be dead.**

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Honey." A voice came from outside of the den.

**Mom?** She asked herself. Eve was a whole lot younger than she remembered.

**You shouldn't be here.** She thought.

"Jan was sick today, so I'm filling in for her." Eve was talking to someone else she couldn't see at her angle. But she guessed that it was her Dad, Winston.

"I can understand that you're filling in for someone, but... I mean, this is the main den! Don't you think that this isn't exactly the best place?" She could hear Winston saying.

**They sound… so young.**

"So? Have a problem with that?" Eve asked with the same anger that she usually had when she got upset.

"No... But your duties… don't you remember the negotiation?" Winston asked weakly.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to find someone to replace me. I'm not going. END OF DISCUSSION!" Eve finally yelled at Winston.

"Kate!" someone said, calling her name. It was a sweet, cute little girl's voice.

"Lilly?" Kate turned back to see her sister, staring at her with those huge purple eyes.

"Hi...Kate. What's today's date?" Lilly asked, a little confused as to where she was.

Kate looked at her sister calmly. She didn't know what to tell her. After all, she didn't know what today's date was either.

And, most importantly, she didn't know whether she was dead, or alive.

"Kate?" Lilly asked again. Kate was looking at the other pups playing amongst themselves. Lilly could see that she was afraid of them.

"Uh… earth to Kate!" Lilly said. She was REALLY creped out now. The last thing she remembered was that she was walking with Katherine towards the howling rock. Then, before she knew it, she woke up here, being a pup again.

A very weak pup.

"Are you real? Or is this a dream?!" Lilly cried. If this was a dream, it was _**way**_ too real.

**Maybe I'm still alive…** Kate thought when she heard her sister speaking to her.

"Am I... still alive?" she asked, checking over herself. She was still breathing, seeing and feeling just fine. She put her paw on Lilly's head, and could feel that she was furry. After noticing that she could still feel, Kate breathed a sigh of relief. She WAS alive!

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that we're dead?" Lilly became even more scared when she heard Kate's question. She then moved her head away from Kate's paw, and she started to cry.

Their little talk had drawn Eve's attention.

"Oh, Lilly, why are you crying? Tell me, was there any jerk bullying you?" Eve asked as she walked towards Kate and Lilly.

"Uh... Auntie Eve, What is 'jerk'?" a pup next to them asked.

"Well..." Eve said, turning her head to face the inquisitive pup. "A 'jerk' is someone who hurts or bullies other people, especially my daughters." Eve said. "And any 'jerk' will lose his tail. Are we clear?" Eve asked, intimidating the pup.

Kate looked at her mother's behavior and started to think that _**maybe**_ she wasn't the best wolf to be a nanny.

**Wait… why am I thinking this?** She wondered.

"So... was there a jerk that hurt you?" Eve asked protectively.

Kate quickly shook her head.

"Lilly?"

"No...Mom, there was no jerk. I was just...just...bored" Lilly said, shaking her head as well.

Eve looked at her daughters, quite confused. She thought that there was something strange about them. But, she quickly let the thought pass.

"Ok... Well then, go run along and play. Find some friends, even." Eve said, cheerfully. "And remember: if there is any 'jerk' around. Just call me."

After saying that, she walked back to the entrance of the den.

Seeing their mother leave, Lilly and Kate looked back at each other.

"Sorry for scaring you Lilly. I just thought that I was dead." Kate said to her sister.

After seeing the wolf's "performance", Lilly started to believe that this wasn't a dream. It was just too real to be a dream.

"Why would you think that we're dead? And where are we? What happened to us? And who was that Wolf? Why did she act so much like our mom?" Lilly hurriedly asked.

"I don't know" Kate said, answering the first question. She was glad that she didn't feel any of the despair she previously felt. She was so relieved, that she didn't want to think them, fearing that thinking about them would bring the emotions back

"But I think that wolf is our mom." Kate continued.

"Our mom… you mean..."

"Yes, there's no other explanation for it." Kate answered.

**Even THAT doesn't make any sense****.** She added in her mind.

"I think we've travelled back in time."

The two just looked at each other in silence. But that silence was broken when Eve walked back into the den with a gray wolf.

* * *

"Mom..." Humphrey said with a soft voice on Anne's back.

"We're almost there, pup." Anne answered. "I think there is also some meat left over from yesterday, so you will be able to try it."

"No, mom not that..." Humphrey moved his head, and placed it on his mother's shoulder.

"Then what is it?" Anne asked.

"I'm just wondering… what would it feel like if one day, you left me behind?" Humphrey asked. He couldn't stop thinking this terrible thought. Last time his mother died, he was too young to have any memory of it. He could only remember what Anne's voice sounded like. And, sometime after that, he completely forgot that he had a mother.

But this time, it was different. After feeling the emotion of being lonely again, it was impossible to not think about his mom dying.

"Humphrey, how can you ask such a horrible question?" Anne was shocked by what Humphrey had just asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to." Humphrey said. "Just please... please promise me you won't go hunting today...please."

Humphrey begged. He couldn't come up with any better idea.

"Why, Humphrey?" Anne asked as she stopped to look back, looking at Humphrey with deep concern in her eyes. She was so worried for her pup.

"Because… it's really dangerous..." Humphrey stated, trying to get his message across.

"But… I'm an Alpha." Anne said, shaking her head. "I have a duty. Maybe one day you'll understand. But a duty is a duty, and duties must be done."

Anne felt like she was going crazy, trying to explain duties to her pup. But the question Humphrey rose really troubled her. What if indeed, one day, they were separated?

"Family first... It's like you said mom..." Humphrey cried. He tried to use his paw to wipe away the tears. He hated being so weak again.

Anne turned to look back at her one and only son. She really didn't want to break his heart, or lose him.

"Ok... I'll talk to Eve. But please don't cry. You're breaking my heart." Anne said, still concerned for her child.

She didn't know what else to do. And when she answered "ok," she couldn't help but feel guilty for denying her duties.

**What's happening to me? And what's gotten in to Humphrey?** She wondered in her mind when she moved on walking to the main den.

**What's happened to me?** Humphrey was also wondering. **I shouldn't be like thi****s.** He thought. It was a huge relief when his mom promised that she wouldn't go hunting today, but he still wasn't at peace.

Both of them remained quiet during the rest of the walk, as they were lost in thought.

"Anne! I'm so glad to see you." A joyful voice said, breaking the silence. "Anne, can you do something for me? I want you to follow Winston to a meeting for me because I'm a little busy over here." Eve said cheerfully.

They were at the entrance of the main den. Anne was focusing so much on thinking that she forgot that she was planning to go to the feeding grounds first.

"But..." Anne was about to say something, but she was stopped when Even dragged her into the den.

"You don't need to worry about you daily duty. I'll tell your crew that you have a special duty today. Oh! And that must be little Humphrey. He's so cute." Eve said, cooing while she picked up Humphrey from Anne's back.

"What…?" Anne was surprised by what she saw in the den. Again, she was cut off by Eve before she had a chance to continue.

"He'll be safe here. You run along and meet up with Winston." Eve started to push Anne out of the den in the direction of the feeding grounds. "They will gather at the feeding grounds. Oh! That's convenient! Your crew will be at the feeding grounds, also. Well then, you can tell them yourself that you have a special duty." Eve said, still very cheerful.

Humphrey was shocked when he heard this.

**At least, she's now safe...** He thought.

When he looked around the den to check it out, he stopped his gaze when he saw the most important wolf in his life looking right at him…

Kate was there, looking at him with questioning eyes.

* * *

**_FIXED AT 2012-11-02 10:32 pm time zone = +8_**


	11. Drastic Changes

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by _**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_

* * *

_**Drastic Changes**_

Kate wasn't sure what to think when she saw Humphrey. She was absolutely sure that she had traveled back in time after talked to Lilly. But after seeing Humphrey, she was not that sure anymore. He was so young. The scars were gone, and his fur was a lot whiter than she remembered. But, it triggered a precious memory…

**Is… this a dream?** Kate thought.

"Uh… Hi..." Humphrey said.

"Hello… Ahh!" Kate said as she tried to get closer to Humphrey, but she lost her balance and fell flat on her face.

Humphrey instinctively tried to catch her, but he lost his balance too.

Humphrey swore under his breath as his and Kate's head collided.

"OW...what are you doing?" Kate yelled in pain.

"I just wanted to help..." Humphrey replied. He started to tear up, feeling a little hurt.

"Well, you're kinda on top of me..." Kate said.

"Oh..." **Well… this is awkward, **Humphrey thought as he got off Kate. He hadn't noticed that he had fallen on top of Kate until she had pointed it out.

After moving away, he noticed that Kate was crying.

When Humphrey had fallen on top of Kate, more memories flooded her brain. She remembered everything about him. She remembered all that they had been through. But what she remembered most was her deep love for Humphrey.

"I'm sorry… Did I hurt you?" Humphrey said, instantly worried as he hobbled to Kate's side.

"No, I'm ok." Kate sobbed. She caught Humphrey's gaze and looked deep into his sky blue eyes. Butterflies filled her stomach. But then, she remembered that he might not remember anything, considering that she might be in the past.

"Are you… Do you remember meeting me here?" Kate asked with soft tears. From this, she could know if he was the Humphrey she knew. She was really hoping that he had also travelled to the past, along with her and Lilly.

"Yes… I believe this was the first time we met." Humphrey said quietly, as he also remembered that this was the exact same day and place that they met. "Yeah… I'm pretty sure we met for the first time here; at this exact same time and place." Humphrey said.

"So… Then are you the Humphrey that I know?" Kate asked with renewed hope.

"Yes… I guess you could say that." Humphrey said.

Kate was overjoyed at hearing this.

"REALLY?" Lilly said out loud. "So we are really back? How?"

Humphrey was really surprised to hear Lilly asking these questions. **How the hell could she have also traveled back in time?!** When he had first seen Lilly, he thought she was just… Lilly.

"How... how do you know about...?" He asked, dumfounded.

"Humphrey." Kate slowly stood up. "Tell me this is not a dream."

Kate could feel a new hope, and she didn't want to let it go. If this was real... so many things could be avoided in the future.

**But no matter what I do, both of us will remember that I betrayed him…** Kate thought, but she pushed it away.

"No...This is not a dream." Humphrey said. "I have a deal... with someone or something."

* * *

"Remember, what you are going to witness is TOP secret." Winston was saying as he looked at all the Alphas in front of him. But, his gaze stopped when he looked at Anne.

He was surprised that Eve had Anne take her place. Anne was the most elite hunter in the pack, but she was not a very good fighter. Well, he couldn't be sure of that, since she didn't have any experience.

"We are going to meet the Eastern Pack's leader, Tony, who asked for this meeting." He pointed to the east with his paw. "But I think that this might be more than a 'meeting'." He paused. "I fear that we might have to fight for our lives."

All of the twelve wolves agreed and followed Winston.

Anne was very worried. She had promised Humphrey that she would have a day off. But now, she had been forced into this duty, and she hadn't been able to tell Eve that Humphrey was sick.

She knew that there was nothing more she could do but worry.

It didn't take long for them to reach the location of the meeting. It was right on the border between the Western and Eastern pack.

A red wolf was already there. He was standing on the opposite side of a small creek, which was the border. Behind him were eighteen alphas.

"You're late… Winston." Tony coldly said.

"I know, Tony." Winston said with a serious voice. "Nonetheless, I'm here now."

He stopped on the western pack's side of the creek, so no one had to cross the line.

"Watch your tongue. And I'm not here to ask anything of you. If you don't show any respect, then our talk will be meaningless."

Hearing this, Anne felt in her gut that something was going to go wrong. Very wrong.

"Ok... You will get the respect you want." Winston said with a glare in his eyes. "After all, I know why you wanted to have a meeting."

"This meeting is about food, Winston." Tony said, finishing Winston's thought.

"I can't see that you are having any problems with food." Winston said.

**This is bad,** he thought. Food was the common reason for packs to war against each other.

"Only for now... Winston." Tony said with contempt in his eyes. "But both of our packs are too big. We have taken up almost too much space in such a small territory."

Winston knew what Tony was talking about. Instinctively, he already knew. The caribou populations were decreasing. One day, there would be no food left. When that day comes all of the packs would have to leave for lack of food.

"One of the packs will have to leave to preserve the caribou." Tony said. "But MY pack will not be the one to leave."

After Tony's statement, all of the western wolves started growling. They knew that no one was willing to give up the land.

So... a war was the only way to settle this.

"Stop!" Winston shouted. He was raging. He had never heard of such unreasonable demands.

Anne didn't stop growling even when the others did. She would never let anyone to disturb her peaceful home. There was finally someone who she could guard, and for Humphrey, she would do anything.

"Anne, Stop." Winston directly commanded.

"Yes...sir." Anne lowered her head when Winston glared at her.

Seeing that Anne had stopped growling, he turned his attention back to Tony.

"I will not let my pack become wanderers, either." Winston said, almost yelling.

"Then... I have no choice." Tony said. He was already prepared for this. This meeting was nothing but a trap.

When he was about give the order for attack, a howl echoed from behind them.

"AUUUU~~~AUUUU~~~AUUUU~"

It was not a normal howl. It was a three-blast howl, which meant that the pack was getting attacked.

"WINSTON!" He yelled. The first thing that he thought was that Winston's pack was attacking from behind.

"This is not me! You KNOW that's not my style!" But Winston was also surprised when the same thing came echoing from behind him.

"AUUUU~~~AUUUU~~~AUUUU~"

It was also a three-blast howl. The Western pack was also being attacked. There was someone attacking both packs at the same time!

**NOOO!** Anne yelled in her thoughts.

* * *

"Why...Humphrey… why would you accept that kind of deal?" Kate asked after she heard the reason that they were back.

"Why have we gone back more than three years? " Lilly asked with tears in her eyes again. Unlike Kate, Lilly was concerned about the time.

"Sorry Lilly, I don't know." Humphrey shook his head.

"Answer me!" Kate yelled again. She didn't know the details of the deal. But she knew that it was evil, what else could it be? Someone was asking for his ability to love!

"Sorry... Kate." Seeing that there was no way to avoid the question, he answered. "Please don't ask. You wouldn't want to know."

**It's because you jumped off that cliff,** Humphrey thought.

"I NEED to know…. Aren't I important enough for you?" Kate kept asking.

Humphrey didn't answer. He just stood there with a painful expression, which was a very odd for a pup.

"Answer me why!" Kate was so worried. She knew that Humphrey loved her, but she needed to know. She couldn't bear to see anything happen to Humphrey.

"ANSWER ME!" Kate shouted.

Every pup in the den turned their face to Kate after hearing her yell. Eve also heard her, so she started to walk in her direction.

"DON'T QUESTION ME LIKE THIS!" Humphrey yelled back with tears in his eyes. "But I will answer because I love you. You know why I accepted the deal? IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! I DID IT BECAUSE YOU JUMPED OFF THE CLIFF! IF I DIDN'T ACCEPT THE DEAL, YOU WOULD'VE DIED, AND I COULDN'T JUST SIT THERE AND LET YOU DIE! WHY DID YOU JUMP OFF THE CLIFF, KATE? WHY?!" Humphrey, said, tears falling from his face. He really didn't want to remember the feeling he had when he saw Kate jumping from the howling rock. It was just too terrifying.

He walked up to Kate and hugged her, but this time, he didn't fall to the ground.

Kate stunned when she heard that.

"I am so sorry Humphrey…" Kate said quietly. "It's all my fault…" Kate was sobbing at this point. "And I jumped because it was too painful..." Kate barely managed to finish with tears flowing from her eyes.

Eve was really confused by what she had seen. But when she saw Kate's tears, she knew only one thing.

"How DARE you make my daughter cry!" She yelled. Eve was about to do something to Humphrey, but just before she could, a wolf who was covered with blood ran into the den.

"They… are...all dead...all dead..." He said, breathing heavily. "They...a… re...co...ming...twen…ty of them...AH!"

After that, that wolf stopped breathing.

* * *

**_Please review. It is very important to me. I want to know how do you think of this story and is the only thing i can get from my hard work, pm is also welcome. _**

**_2012-11-3 2:45 pm time zone = +8_**


	12. The Bloody Truth

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by _**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_

* * *

**The Bloody Truth**

"Bring all the pups into den, and make sure they don't get out!" Eve shouted to an Omega who had followed the alpha.

"What happened?" He asked, horrified at the sight of the dead corpse.

"I don't know! We're probably under attack!" Eve said, running out of the den, letting loose a three-blast howl. If that alpha was telling the truth, then they were in real trouble. Twenty wolves were too many to take on by themselves.

Eve didn't know how much time they had, maybe three minutes at most. Their only hope was if Winston came back on time, but even then, their chances were slim.

All the while, the pups were still playing around in the den, unaware of the imminent danger. They also had no idea what happened to the alpha, since they had no grasp on the concept of death. But, three of the pups knew more than they could ever hope to know.

"What the hell happened to him?!" Lilly yelled in shock at the sight of the dead corpse.

"Lilly, don't look at it..." Kate said, trying to comfort her, and then she sent a look that said _Help!_ to Humphrey.

Humphrey just shook his head and slowly walked over to the dead alpha to examine his wounds.

"Humphrey? What are you doing?" Kate asked. She wasn't scared of the dead corpse, despite her being a pup. In her soul, she was still a well-trained Alpha.

After she was sure that Lilly had completely turned away, she went over to where Humphrey was.

Humphrey didn't answer at the first, but when Kate was near, he started reporting what he observed.

"Seven wounds or more." Humphrey said coldly, raising his head. "But only one was fatal. They were probably playing with him..."

Kate could see that his eyes were burning with anger.

"Hey, you two! Time to go!" The omega shouted to Kate in Humphrey, while he was picking up Lilly.

Humphrey looked back and found that the rest of the pups had been gathered at the bottom of the main den.

"Humphrey, let's go." Kate said, walking towards the heart of the cave. She didn't know what was going on or why Humphrey was angry. But she knew that they needed to go. If not, something very bad could happen.

"Kate...do you remember an attack?" Humphrey asked with a calm voice.

"What?" Kate asked. She didn't understand why Humphrey asked the question. **Oh… we're in the past... duh.** Kate thought, giving herself a mental slap on the face.

"No...I don't remember anything." Kate slowly shook her head.

"Me neither. And I don't think Lilly remembers either. Now why would that be?" Humphrey questioned. If something this bad had happened, how could they have forgotten?

"I think... maybe we were too little to remember?" Kate guessed, but then she was picked up.

"What?" Humphrey wanted to say something else, but he was picked up too.

Three omegas were running towards the main den, and when they saw that Humphrey and Kate outside, they picked them up, still running.

"What were you two doing here?" one omega asked. She was a female wolf, and Humphrey thought that she smelled really familiar...

"We have to be quick. Or else, they may seal the den, leaving us outside." The leader said.

The emergency den's entrance was at the bottom of the main den. It was a part of the main den, but it was separated from the main den by a thick wall with a very small hole, allowing for only something the size of a wolf to get through.

They then pushed Humphrey and Kate in, and crawled in themselves.

"Quick seals the entrance." One of the Omegas said. "It is pure chaos outside."

Then, they placed their paws on a huge rock designed to seal the den in an emergency, and started to push.

"Wait! There may be others." another Omega said.

They stopped at this.

"At least let us push it into position." The female omega said. "So if anyone is hostile, we need only to give it a single push to block their way."

"Ok, just no more than that."

While the adults were pushing the rock, Humphrey and Kate looked around with confusion written on their faces.

"I think I know this place." Kate said quietly.

"Yes...I know." Humphrey agreed, still thinking.

"Well, Well, Well, This is indeed a little interesting, don't you think?" A familiar unnaturally cheery voice said.

Humphrey looked up and to see G floating above them.

"What are you doing here?" Humphrey asked in low voice. He looked around and found that no one but him had seen G.

"I was just waiting for you to see me. But you took such a long time." G said and made a gesture as though to look at a watch. "I think if I didn't talk you would've never seen me. And my wings were a little tired." G said as he stretched his wings.

"How long have you been there? No, forget it. Tell me what's happening! Why is our pack getting attacked?"

G looked at Humphrey, surprised.

"Come on, you don't remember? The attack! It was by a powerful stray pack which makes a living by killing and plundering!" G said, observing Humphrey's facial expressions.

"What?" Humphrey started to breath heavily.

**A pack that makes a living by killing and plundering? NO! IT CAN'T BE!**

G saw Humphrey's face pale, and G wanted to laugh. He knew that Humphrey would have this kind of reaction when he heard 'Stray Pack'. Because...

"NO! It can't be!" Humphrey silently shouted to himself. (if that is even possible)

"REALLY? You REALLY don't know about this?" the smile on G's face growing. He now knew that Humphrey had no idea about what he was referring to.

Of course, there was no mystery to G, since he knew everything about Humphrey's past.

"No, I don't know." Kate said. "But I know that I really don't like you."

G turned to Kate and saw that she was staring at him.

"Oh! I almost forgot. You can see me now." G said, smirking. "So you are the one who… you're his girlfriend right? The one for whom Humphrey made the deal…"

Kate felt guilty. But she knew that this was G's intention, attacking her weak point.

She slowly walked to Humphrey's side and put her paw on his shoulder. Humphrey nodded to let her know that he was OK.

"I want to ask you a question." Kate said. "Humphrey's love, have you taken it yet?"

"No. Not yet." G answered quite simply. "I'll take it a year from now."

"Why?" Kate asked with worry.

"Why? Well that's a little tricky. But, as simply as I can put it, in the deal, I said that I would send him back to the moment you left for Alpha school, and at that moment I would take his ability to love, and I simply must abide by the deal, no matter how much things have turned out."

"Then why we are back...here...Now?" Kate kept asked.

"You're really inquisitive aren't you? Well, I can only tell you that it was not my fault."

"Then why do you want to 'borrow' Humphrey's love?"

G glared at Kate.

"There are some questions you might regret asking." He said with a cold voice.

Kate knew that it was not smart to keep talking, so she turned her head to Humphrey.

"SO... I think it is time for me to go… I have… work to attend to." G drew his voice and looked at Humphrey.

And Humphrey stopped him from leaving.

"You haven't answered my first question yet." Humphrey said, his voice calm again. G couldn't find any joy in his voice, which should be there, considering he got a year, basically for free.

"Do I have any obligation to answer your question?" G asked with the same cheery voice. "But, I will tell you because I like you."

G knew that this was not necessary, but the contract has been signed, so he had nothing to worry about. Why not make everything more interesting?

"Then you can start now." Humphrey said.

"Are you sure you don't want her to know?" G said pointing his finger at Lilly, who was looking at them, wide-eyed.

"Oh... Lilly." Kate said to herself and slowly walked to Lilly, and leading her back.

"What's this?" She asked.

Humphrey was surprised to see that she was not afraid.

"My name is G. But, I think I should begin my explanation now." He said and drew a circle like he always did.

Humphrey, Kate, and Lilly looked into the circle.

In there they saw Winston. He was badly wounded.

"What..." Kate tried to say something but was stopped by G.

"Keep watching" G said.

Winston was standing in front of someone. By the background, they could tell that it was in the valley.

"Sir! I got the number..." A voice arose from a place they couldn't see.

"What is it... the casualties...?" Winston said with a tired voice.

"Eighteen casualties, sir...eight Alphas and ten omegas..." the voice reported with sadness. "And almost everyone in the pack was hurt."

"What about our enemy?" Winston asked. This time, they could hear the anger in his voice.

"Nine casualties… Sorry, sir."

Winston closed his eyes.

"And sir... about the victims..." that voice said, almost shrinking away.

"What, is there any problem?"

"Yes...some of them are parents… their pups..."

Silence.

"We can't tell the pups the truth. It will destroy their morale..."

"But sir..."

"Do as I say. Tell the pups thattheir parents were killed in a caribou stampede..." Winston said with a sad voice.

Humphrey couldn't believe what he had just seen. It was…

"Is this real?" Kate asked.

"This is what happened." G said. "Of course, the happenings in the past so far have been altered."

"My mother..." Humphrey said. "You are talking about her, right?"

"Yes. But I can't tell you that she will be safe. Some events have change because of your intervention. Now, the future now has endless possibilities."

Silence again...

"It seems that you are satisfied. So, I will be leaving you alone." G said. "But I'm wondering… where is the fourth one? The gray female wolf..." he said, muttering under his breath.

Then, he disappeared in a flash.

"A gray wolf?" Kate asked. "What was he talking about?"

"Katherine... She fell through the portal with me." Lilly said.

Humphrey and Kate looked at each other.

"This means she's back too. Where could she be?" Humphrey looked back at the crowd of pups. If she was back, then she must be a pup too. If she was a pup, then she should be here.

"I... I think she was outside." Kate said with fear. "Katherine was not born in this pack. They found her in the forest."

"Really? When did they find her?" Humphrey was kind of interested.

"I don't really remember. But I think I heard that she was found during some sort of conflict. So that means…"

"NOW!" they all said together.

* * *

**_Please review. It is very important to me. I want to know how do you think of this story and is the only thing i can get from my hard work, pm is also welcome. _**

**_2012-11-06 6:08 am time zone = +8_**


	13. Inaugurate

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by _**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_

* * *

_**Inaugurate**_

Katherine had no idea why she was a pup or why she was at the former boundary, but she knew one thing: the wolf lying in front of her needed help.

It was a gray female wolf, but she couldn't see her face, so she tried to walk around her to try to identify her.

Katherine didn't know her, But she looked... familiar.

"Are you ok?" Katherine asked.

**What the hell is going on?!** She thought. She was really confused. Nothing made sense.

Seeing that the wolf didn't answer, she tried to shake her. Still, no answer.

She then tried to see if she had been wounded or had some minor injury. Oddly enough, she was perfectly fine.

**Weird.** She thought. **Wolves don't just fall unconscious for no reason... can they?**

Soon, she found a small bruise on the back of her neck. it was so accurate and precise, there was no way that it was an accident. She had been knocked out by someone, somehow.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled in the wolf's ear. Realizing that she had just recently been knocked out, she tried even harder to wake her. She needed answers. NOW.

The wolf was still not responding.

She tried and tried, but to no avail.

**Ugh. I really hate improvising, but I'm going to have to.** Katherine thought.

She hesitated for a moment, then she opened her mouth, and bit down on the wolf's ear. Hard.

"AHHHHH!" The wolf yelled.

She accomplished waking her up, but her reactions were quite different from what she expected.

The wolf jumped up with lightning-fast reflexes, throwing Katherine off with great force.

* * *

**One minute ago **

"You need to stay here." Winston said to Anne. "You are not a fighter."

The place was a mass of total confusion and chaos. Everyone wanted to go home, but the order had not yet been given.

"What? Why? I don't understand. I am highly trained, I can pull this off!" Anne couldn't understand why Winston wanted her to do that. It was so unusual...or not.

"It's because of him, right?" Anne understood now. It was because of him. Her mate, Jason, Humphrey's father and... Winston's friend who had saved his life.

"No... Oh forget it. Yes, I promised him that I would take care of you." Winston said regretfully.

"Don't say that like he's dead! He just left! He... OOF!" Anne's complaint was stopped short by a blow to her neck.

"Sorry, but I cannot afford to break anymore promises." Winston said, nodding to the wolf who knocked out Anne.

"Everyone, fall back!" Tony finally made an order on the other side of the creek.

"Fall back!" Winston yelled as well.

* * *

**Now**

"What the..." Anne said, jumping up from the ground. She also found that she was alone and she had a terrible headache. She touched her neck with her paw, and found the cause of her headache.

"I don't believe it..." Anne didn't know what to think of all of this.

**Hmm... too strong to be an Omega... possibly an Alpha? **Katherine mused to herself.

The wolf's expression suddenly turned into one of panic and that of pain. Katherine could understand her being hurt, but why she was panicking, Katherine had no clue.

When Katherine saw the color of her eyes, she knew why she looked so familiar. Those blue eyes she had only seen on one wolf before...

At the same moment Anne noticed a pup right next to her. And that pup's fur...

"HUMPHREY!" They both yelled at the same time.

Anne ran to the pup, but found that she was only a female.

"Who are you?" They asked simultaneously.

"NO! I mean who are you!" and again.

Anne looked at the pup, and noticed something odd. That pup didn't talk like a pup. Then she remembered Humphrey's weird behavior. She started to wonder if that pup and Humphrey were connected somehow. But she was stopped when she remembered what just happened to the pack.

When she saw that pup was going to say something else, she quickly held the pup's muzzle shut.

"Stop! I don't have much time. Do you know Humphrey?" Anne asked. "Nod or shake your head."

Katherine though for a moment, then she nodded her head.

**I think that should be a yes...** Katherine thought.

"Good. Then we will talk later." Anne put Katherine on her back like she did to Humphrey. "We have to go now. There's someone waiting for me."

* * *

In the emergency den, Kate, Lilly, and Humphrey were now looking at each other face to face.

"I need to go." Kate said with a serious face. "She is my best friend."

"Kate... listen to me. You are not leaving. It is dangerous outside." Humphrey shook his head.

**Especially for pup.** He thought in addition.

"Then that's why I'm going! She could be killed!" Kate argued. Katherine was really important to her. Kate was the only one who Katherine wouldn't be afraid of when she was young, because of her identity as the future pack leader, and her best friend.

"She survived last time. Why wouldn't she survive again?" Lilly said quietly. She liked Katherine too, and since they were back in the past, it would only make sense.

**DUH! How could I have forgotten?** Kate thought, giving herself a mental slap on the face.

"No... It's hard to tell." Humphrey suddenly said.

"What? Why?" Kate and Lilly asked together.

"Because… I have changed some things that maybe shouldn't have been changed."

What Humphrey said felt like a bowl of cold water being thrown onto Kate.

"Oh, Katherine... I..." Kate jumped up and started to move to the exit of the security den.

"NO! You can't go! What the hell do you think you're going to do?! We're just pups! We are God-damn pups! You'll get killed for sure!" Humphrey shouted with anger, blocking Kate's path.

**Why? Why can't she understand?** He thought.

Kate looked at Humphrey with confusion. She didn't' understand why Humphrey would over-react. She just wanted to go find Katherine, not to fight the invaders.

"Hey Hum. It's is not what you think..." Kate said with a soft voice, attempting to calm him down.

**NO! she just doesn't understand what she's up against.** It wasn't that simple.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked. She could see that something had gone wrong with Humphrey since G had gone.

When Kate thought Humphrey was going to shout again Humphrey lowered his head.

"No... Please. Don't go..." Humphrey said, begging Kate.

"Sorry, but I have to." Kate shook her head. "And I'm going now."

Humphrey looked at Kate with exhaustion.

"Then, I'm going with you..."

**At least, we'll die together.** He thought pessimistically.

* * *

"What did you say?" Katherine yelled at Anne. "Our pack was under attack?"

"No! It is my pack, not yours!" Anne corrected her. Katherine told her that she was the healer of pack, but of course, Anne didn't believe her. After all, she was just a pup.

They were almost there. The boundary was freakishly close to the pack. It only took one minute to reach the pack at top speed.

"How many times must I tell y- OH MY GOD!" Katherine was stopped by a scary scene.

There was blood everywhere, staining the feeding grounds, and not far from them laid two bodies.

"I think it's too late." Anne murmured.

Anne walked up to the two, but then she remembered she had Katherine on her back.

"Aren't you scared, pup?" Anne asked. Even though she knew that pup was not a normal one, she still needed to ask.

"Don't call me a pup. My name is Katherine." Katherine still didn't know what was going on, but she knew one thing for sure. She absolutely HATED this.

"OK, Katherine. Don't you-? Ugh, never mind." Anne couldn't find any fear in the pup's voice, so she didn't feel the need to ask again.

They got closer to the two wolves, and found that their bellies had been torn open.

"It must be Eve..." Katherine said quietly. "Only she would've done this..."

Anne heard that, and she couldn't deny it. It seems that those two poor wolves didn't see it coming.

Katherine took a look closer, and noticed something special on those wolves face. They both has a scar near their eyes exactly the same with Humphrey's one

**This must mean something. **_**Katherine told herself.**_

"AUUUU" They suddenly heard a howl coming from the valley.

"I think..." Anne said, looking in the direction of the valley.

"What are you waiting for?" Katherine asked.

"I think I will put you in the security den first." Anne finally said, starting to climb up to where the main den was.

When they reach the main den they saw two pups slowly walking towards them.

"MOM!"

"KATE!"

"HUMPHREY!"

"KATHERINE!"

* * *

**I know this chapter is a little boring and have no point. Next chapter will be better, I promised. and...REVIEW please! **

**_2012-11-16 12:48 pm time zone = +8_**


	14. Difference REWORKED

_Difference_  
"What are you thinking?" Anne shouted. She was very relieved when she saw Humphrey but, she was outraged.  
"It's WAY too dangerous to be out here! When this is over, we are having a talk, young one!"  
Humphrey didn't say anything. He just looked as his mother with content, which gave Anne a weird feeling.  
**It's SO good that you're alive.** Humphrey thought happily.  
"Wait! Don't lash out at him. It's not his fault! It's mine. He came out because he wanted to stop me. I just wanted to find..." Kate started to explain. She didn't know that she was actually his mother. She had only caught a glimpse of her when Eve pushed her into the emergency den. She was too focused on Humphrey to really notice Anne.

Katherine was confused. She could tell that the tan wolf was Kate, and that gray one might be Humphrey, but there was one thing she didn't understand.** Why are they so… young?**She had so many questions, that it felt as if though there were a thousand wheels turning in her head.

"What is so important that you had to abandon the cave?! It is WAY too dangerous for PUPS to be out!" Anne said, diverting her attention to Kate. Anne knew who she was. She was the leader's daughter, and also the one whose name Humphrey was shouting in the den earlier that morning.

She was beyond confused, but she remembered that she had more important things to worry about.  
"Go back into the den. Stay here until I return." Anne said strictly.  
"No, mom. Stay with us." Humphrey said, catching Anne's feet. "They still need someone to keep watch over the pups!" He said, desperately thinking of some way to keep her there with them..  
**So that's Humphrey's mom**. Kate and Katherine both thought at the same time.  
"No...They need help on the field. There's no one who would attack the den anyway." Anne refused. She was really worried about those fighting.  
The argument continued to go back and forth between them, which was what Humphrey had planned. To waste time anyway he could, and so far, he was succeeding.  
Katherine jumped down from Anne's back, and walked over to Kate, with a ton of questions ready to burst forth from her jaws.  
"No, you are not dreaming." Kate answered with a smirk just as she was about to speak.  
Katherine looked at Kate with worry. She could tell that Kate had changed, but she didn't know how she had.  
"No, that's not what I was about to ask." Katherine said. "Are you okay?"  
Kate knew what Katherine was referring to.  
"Yes. I think... time really does heal. " Kate answered.  
At the same time, the argument between Anne and Humphrey had reached a climax.  
"...then just let me stay with you..." Humphrey said. "I don't look like it, but I can help. Just please, let me stay with you!"  
Humphrey wouldn't let his mom go. He was back, and he was not about to let his mother die. He didn't know what would happen if Anne joined the fight that didn't belong to her. He continued to pester shamelessly. Everything he said was said for the purpose of keeping her there for as long as he possibly could.  
"SHUT UP! Get inside! NOW!" Anne yelled. "What makes you think you can help?"  
"I just want to help!" Humphrey yelled.  
"NO is NO. I am going." Anne picked Humphrey up and walked back into the den. She didn't want to waste any more time.  
"I'm not..." seeing that his plan was failing, Humphrey had to play his trump card. He had to tell her about the time travel. After all, she would find out sooner or later. Humphrey didn't tell her at the beginning because he was not sure what would have transpired. Now he was certain that now was the time to reveal his secret.  
**It ends now.**

* * *

"Fall Back! Build a defense line in front of the den!" A wolf's shouting interrupted Humphrey's and Anne's argument and his thoughts.  
Anne dashed to the entrance of the den, turning her attention to the entrance of the feeding grounds. More wolves were showing up, and all of them looked weary.  
"Sir!" After tossing Humphrey into the den, she ran towards the group when she saw Winston.  
"Get all the wolves over here. We need everyone who is able." Winston wasn't at all surprised with Anne's appearance. He was tired and wounded. "We have pushed them back. But we cannot rest. They could retaliate at any second."  
"Yes Sir!" Anne said, as she sprinted towards the Omega den.  
Humphrey rolled out of the main den and looked at the wolves pouring in from the valley. He tried to count how many forces they had left.  
"How many alphas do we have?" Kate asked as she caught up to Humphrey.  
"I'm not sure." Humphrey answered.  
"Then we need to find it out." Kate said.  
After a pause, Humphrey thought out loud. "The number of wolves isn't right."  
"What? How can that be?" Kate asked.  
"There are too many survivors." Humphrey said. "If the attackers were who I thought they were, then it should've been worse."  
"Wait, What? You know who the attackers are?" Kate asked quite surprised.  
More wolves started to show up, all of them Omegas.  
"They are smart, bloodthirsty killers... If they are who I think they are.." Humphrey said coldly, pointing at the wolves in the field below. "…Then they shouldn't have lived."  
"What? ...you're scaring me Humphrey. It sounds as if though you WANT them dead." Kate said. She was really scared with his change of tone.  
"WHAT are you THREE doing here? I said to go to the main den!" Anne said as she was heading back towards them to prepare for the next phase of the battle.  
"Three?" they both asked at the same time. They looked back and found Katherine sitting right behind them.  
"AHH!" both Humphrey and Kate yelled in surprise.  
"W-When did you get here, Katherine?!" Humphrey asked, quite startled.  
"About a minute ago. Why?"  
"'Why?' you're asking? You scared the crap out of us! How could you sneak up on us like that?" Kate questioned.  
"I didn't. You two were really into the conversation. No wonder you didn't hear me." Katherine answered as if though nothing had happened.  
"Anyway, I want to know something." Katherine said.  
At the same moment Winston walked up and was surprised to see Kate out.  
"Yes. Everyone, please go back to the den. Including you, Anne." Winston said as he reached them.  
Anne felt like she was going to go crazy.  
"Why?! Why do you keep me from helping you guys out? WHY?! I want to fight! Please, let me fight!" As she protested, she made sure that no one would sneak up and knock her out again.  
"I want to destroy the enemy alongside my brethren!" She yelled.  
"Anne." Winston said exhausted. "We need someone to make sure the pups are safe." he looked down at Humphrey and Kate. "They are our pack's future. If we all die here, but the pups live, then our pack can live on."  
**That is so true.** Humphrey and Kate both thought. They could also see that Anne was getting it.  
Anne knew that Winston was right. She looked at Humphrey, Kate, and Katherine. She couldn't let them get hurt, but…  
"Sir..." She wanted to say something.  
"If you still call me sir, then do not go against my order." Winston interrupted her.  
"Ok... I'll do it." Anne lowered her head.  
"Good." Winston said, and walked back to organize the defense line.  
Anne picked Humphrey, Kate, and Katherine up and start to walk back to the main den.  
"I just want to prove myself." Anne murmured to herself.  
"No." Humphrey suddenly said with sorrow. "You can't prove anything by killing."

* * *

"Okay… seal the den as soon as possible," an omega said to Anne as he left. Anne could see fear in his eyes. He had just been called to the defense line.  
Anne slowly walked toward the entrance of the security den. She was kind of upset to know that she was the only one not out there, fighting. She knew that Winston had just given her a huge responsibility, and a good reason to stay away from the fight. The sad thing was that she couldn't object. She had to go through with it.  
She looked back at Humphrey who was sitting on her back. He was silent, and he seemed to be thinking.  
**Killing can't prove anything, huh?** She thought to herself. Her son's words were making her think.  
"If you want to join the fight, I can tell you how." Humphrey suddenly said before they got into the security den.  
"What?" Kate and Anne said together.  
"I said I know a way you can join the fight without breaking your promise." Humphrey repeated.  
"Are you crazy?" Kate yelled. She thought Humphrey just wanted her to not join the fight.

**What the hell is he thinking?!** Kate thought.  
"No, I am not. There are just some things that need to be done." Humphrey said.  
According to the "past" G showed them, the fight should have ended at the valley. But now, the wolves had retired. It was very different from the "past". So now, anything was possible. He wanted to stay in the security den from the beginning, because he thought that they would win in the end, but now he was not that sure.  
He needed to see the fight, and he needed to know who they were up against. He knew this seemed crazy, but he needed to do something.  
"How?" Anne asked.  
"Simple, I run away. You find out, and you go out to find me." Humphrey said. He jumped down from Anne's back and started to walk out slowly.

* * *

2013-1-4 12:50 pm time zone = +8


	15. I Will Die For You

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by _**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_

* * *

**A long waited chapter. I don't know it is good or not. I hope you still will like it. And thanks for waiting and _please review_, so I can know it is bad or good. The story was still very long and I promised I will finish it.**

* * *

**A long wait**

**I Will Die For You**

"Stop it right there!" Anne yelled at Humphrey.

Humphrey did stop, but not because Anne had said so. He stood at the edge of the hill and eyed the battle scene. The air was filled with the repulsive stench of blood, and the fight wasn't looking good for their side.

"Good strategy, but it's definitely not appropriate for the situation." He mused.

The defense line was composed of two different lines, with the Alphas at the front, and the Omegas in the back.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Anne said, as she caught up with Humphrey.

"They need to re-organize, or they don't stand a chance." Humphrey said with indifference.

Before Anne could interject, Humphrey continued to speak.

"They should put the Omegas in the front. That would save the Alphas' energy, and while the opposing side is killing the Omegas, the Alphas have a chance at striking back." Humphrey said. With every word he said, his voice sounded smoother, and soon he was grinning quite evilly.

"What's happened to you? Humphrey? You're… not… normal..." Anne said as she started to panic. "What in the world are you saying? How could you say such detestable things? They are your pack members! How could you even suggest using them as… as…"

"As cannon-fodder? The end justifies the means." Humphrey's face suddenly lit up with another evil smile.

**Why is this happening? This is not my son! How could he be my son?! He's not himself!** She had a bad feeling in her gut since this morning. Humphrey had stopped laughing and fooling around like he normally would. She just assumed that he was sick. But when Humphrey started to ask her to not leave, that feeling started to increase. She didn't know what that gut-feeling was at the time. And now she felt something else.

Fear.

"You are not Humphrey." Anne said as her face paled. She could see hate, panic, anger, and blood-lust in Humphrey's eyes, which was not him at all, and scared her to death. Something told her to run, but she didn't. The only reason she didn't run away was because he was her son. **Even if I don't even know him anymore…**

"Yes, I am." Humphrey answered stiffly.

"No! My Humphrey isn't like this!" Anne yelled. "Who the hell are you!?"

Anne's words cut deep into the very depth of Humphrey's soul, wrenching out the true Humphrey, battling back the darkness that had become a part of him.

…**She's right. I shouldn't be like this. I'm a fun-loving omega, but I…. I've become a monster. What the hell was I thinking?! I'm a fool... What will Kate think? Will she still love me? I'm a sinner! I… I… I…!**

Anne was surprised to see that has face had gone blank… and new feelings could be seen in his eyes.

Sorrow, fear, regret, and... weakness…

His body started to wobble, and it looked as if though he was going to collapse any second.

"I'm so sorry..." Humphrey said with tears falling down his face. "Please forgive… me… I didn't mean it…"

Anne didn't know what to do. Humphrey was changing too fast for her to notice. Whatever had happened, she wasn't going to worry about it now.

"AAAA-UUUUU!" A howl rose from the valley.

"What was that?" Some Omegas began to question amongst themselves.

"_They_ are coming." Humphrey said weakly.

**IT'S **_**THAT**_** BASTARD!** He thought. The howl confirmed his suspicion since G told him who they were up against.

He would never forget that voice.

* * *

_In a remote den_

"Damn that Humphrey!" G cursed. He suddenly felt that Humphrey was in trouble. "Why the hell does he have to go get in trouble and interfere with my plans?"

He quickly took off to get Humphrey. He couldn't let him die, at least, not before _the deal complete_.

* * *

"I need to go and help them. This isn't a war! It's a massacre!" Anne looked down and yelled.

Just as Humphrey predicted, the line had been really shaken by the first assault. All the Alphas were wounded. There was no way for them to stand their ground. After the first line had been broken, there second was sure to follow.

It was a mess. The ground was notably stained with blood; every minute a wolf had fallen, both friendly forces and their forces.

"No. The only thing you can do is evacuate the pups." Humphrey said with fear. His nightmare had become reality; they were who he feared most.

"Why? We aren't losing!" Anne complained, but she listened to what he had to say. She knew Humphrey must have a reason. After all, she couldn't treat Humphrey like a pup anymore. Not after what she had seen.

"Not for long. We're only being attacked by the B-class. The A-class is going to come, and when that happens, there will be no hope." Humphrey shivered with fear at his own statement. It seemed as though all of his courage had been sapped away. He didn't feel strong or cool anymore.

**Just like the old days. **He thought grimly to himself.

"How do you know?" Anne asked. She got another bad gut-feeling when he mentioned the A-class.

Humphrey didn't answer. He just motioned for them to hurry to the den.

"_They_ are coming..." he murmured.

Just then, a small group of wolves appeared. All of them had a big scar on their face.

"The scar is their emblem." Humphrey explained to Anne as she saw them.

They charged into the fight, overpowering the defending Western pack.

"Quickly! Let's go while we still have a chance!" Anne finally complied. She picked up Humphrey, and made a beeline for the main den.

Deciding to abandon her pack was painful, but Winston and Humphrey were right. If the pups are saved, then the pack will surely live on.

"What happened?" Katherine asked when they were back in the den. She was still sitting on top of Kate as she had wanted to go and follow Humphrey.

"You can get off now!" Kate said with an annoyed voice, and managed to slump Katherine off her back.

"Get into the emergency den. NOW!" Anne yelled.

"Nope. Not going to happen." A voice said, coming from behind them.

They looked back and saw a black wolf with one torn ear walking up to them with playful, bloody smile.

"Shone..." Humphrey growled. He was the leader of the stray pack.

"Oh what a surprise! You know my name." Shone said with a dramatic tone. "I simply must be famous," he added with an evil chuckle.

"Why are you attacking us?! If you don't tell me, I'll rip your throat out!" Anne spat with anger and hate in her eyes.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I'm soo threatened! I'm so scared that I'm trembling with fear! AH!" Shone chuckled evilly after his joke. "Do I have to tell you exactly what my reason is? Oh, no matter you'll die anyway. Do you want to know why we are attacking you? Well I'll tell you. We really don't have any reason to attack you. We only attack you because we can. Oh! That's a reason… I guess… well, whatever."

"What's happening?!" Anne asked. She knew Winston wouldn't let any wolf get that far… which could only mean…

"You know, I'm not sure… We have ears, yes? Let's listen, and see what we hear…" he cupped his paw over his one ear as if though to strain to hear.

Anne could hear the usual sounds of a fair fight. It was ok… for now.

"Seems ok, no?"

"Then why are you here?" Anne asked, suddenly really aware and cautious.

"Oh, that's kind of a long story." Shone said. "You see, my pack is a little short of wolves. For some reason, a lot have died off for no apparent reason."

Then he looked down at Humphrey and Kate

"Wow. You have interesting eyes, my friend." Shone commented when he met Humphrey's gaze.

Humphrey looked at Shone with fear, anger, but most of all, hatred.

Humphrey didn't know what to do. He then began to remember the night he became a true lone wolf.

"Get away from my son!" Anne yelled, jumping in between Shone and Humphrey.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. By the way he spoke; she could tell that he was the leader of the pack.

"You're getting annoying, woman." Shone said, turning his head toward her. "I'm just kidnapping some pups, and making them part of our pack. I'm sure they'll be great fighters someday." There was a pause, with tension in the air, neither wolf moving. "SO, out of my way, or I just might kill you?" Shone suddenly yelled at Anne.

"Ne…Never!" Anne yelled back. "You'll kill me anyway, bastard!"

"Oh… you're gonna pay for that. You'll regret your very birth when I'm through with you."

Shone suddenly lunged at Anne, catching her off guard.

He was fast.

And strong.

Before Anne could even register what happened, she was dealt a nasty blow. Then, she was dealt a powerful kick, which sent her flying into the wall, which also knocked her unconscious.

"Wow. I never expected an alpha to be so weak. I was hoping I'd have some fun. What a shame."

Humphrey jumped in front of Shone.

"Let her go! I'll do anything you want, just let her go!" Humphrey yelled. He had lost her once, and he was not going to lose her again.

"Get out of my way, pup." Shone pushed Humphrey away, and raised his paw, ready to strike.

"NO!" just before he was going to hit Anne again, Humphrey jumped in front of Anne.

WHACK!

Humphrey didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes to find Shone looking down on a gold-tan wolf. Kate.

"No…" he murmured. He weakly dragged himself to her side.

"Kate…"

There was blood flowing from her ears and mouth. The hit was too much for a pup.

"I will die for you…cough…Humphrey…cough…please don't…cough…blame me…" Kate said weakly. "I am going to…cough…sleep for a while…cough…ok?"

"No, you can't do this to me! Stay with me Kate! Kate?! Kate?! KAATTEEE!"

But she didn't answer. She was in a coma now. She would die in just a matter of time.

"I know you're here!" Humphrey suddenly yelled out loud.

**G! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! COME OUT NOW!** He thought.

* * *

**_2012-12-28 12:39 pm time zone = +8_**


	16. Unexpected Help

Edit by _**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_

* * *

I think this is the very last chapter I can do before 1/28, Sorry for that. I hope you will be able to enjoy this chapter. You may have some question after reading this. The secret and the pass of Humphrey will start to be mentioned. But they will all be explaining in the future chapter. This story will be very heavy and complex that I am so afraid that I can't do it will. But it seems was ok for now. Let's see what will happen next.

* * *

_**Unexpected Help**_

Time had stopped.

Everything had frozen into place. Everything. Not even he could move.

**G! **He thought with relief. **Thank God he's here! Another minute, and it would've been all over.**

Humphrey tried to turn around, and then he felt as if though he had broken out of something.

He looked uaround and saw a gray pup looking at a golden-tan pup in front of him. A black wolf was standing behind them with surprise on his face. Not far from them laid another gray wolf.

Then he realized that the gray pup was actually him. He had somehow gotten outside of his body.

"So, what kind of trouble have you gotten into?" A slightly annoyed voice said from behind Humphrey.

"What trouble have I gotten into? Never mind that, help her!" Humphrey said. He really wanted to know what exactly had happened to him, but Kate was of more importance than he was.

"Now why would I do that?" G asked in response. He was not a philanthropist.

"Please!" Humphrey begged. G was the only one who could do something for her.

"Please? That's no reason to help anybody." G shook his head.

"Do something! You can revert time or something, just SOMETHING!" Humphrey yelled in panic.

"So what?" G asked.

"...what do you want from me?" Of course G wouldn't do anything unless he was interested. He wouldn't be G otherwise.

"Well, you are definitely not an idiot..." G said with a smile and looked around the den. "OH! Well lookie here, who could this be?" G said as he flew to Shone's side.

"Isn't this the one who killed your friend?" G asked.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Humphrey yelled in rage.

G ignored Humphrey, and started to observe Shone more closely.

"I do believe he looks a whole lot taller than I remember."

"G!"

"OK, fine. You know what I want?" G finally turned to Humphrey. "I don't want anything! I just DON'T WANT TO SAVE HER! You got it? Now shut up!"

G yelled.

"This is all your fault, Humphrey. if you hadn't changed anything, then this-" He looked at Anne who had been knocked unconscious. "-wouldn't have happened. It's your fault that your lover's dead, and so I have no reason to help you."

Humphrey didn't know how to react. He knew that G was right.

The den had fallen silent.

"Please, help her..." Humphrey finally said, breaking the silence.

G shook his head with a smirk.

"...or I'll kill myself." Humphrey completed his sentence, leaving G completely stunned.

**Oh, that idiot! He wouldn't DARE interfere with my plans!**

"Are you threatening me?" G asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm just stating the truth. You know I'll have no reason to live if she's not here." Humphrey said. There was another long pause.

"I still don't know if I was right in making the deal with you. But I assure you, I will NOT let Kate just die before my very eyes, and if I do, I will take my own life."

"You... Damn it!" G swore.

"Curse you, Humphrey!" G fumed. "Why is it that you make me have to go out of my way to pay for YOUR mistakes?!" He raged. His anger even made the atmosphere unstable. **Damn this wolf! **He thought.

Eventually, G cooled off a considerable amount, but he was still angry.

"Ok, Humphrey, you'll have your wish." G said, almost growling. His eyes still burned with anger."What exactly do you want me to do? Say it!" He said. "But before you ask me a favor, I must inform you of two things. One, I don't know any spell for healing. And two, I must not be seen by him." He pointed at Shone.

"Thank you. Just send me back three minutes." Humphrey said, relieved.

"Then what? Do everything again?" G asked sharply.

"I... I will figure it out." Humphrey argued. In spite of this, he knew G was right. He was willing to sacrifice his life for his mother, but Kate would do the same for him. Nothing would change.

G suddenly spoke "I will help you one more time. Do you really want to save everyone?" G asked.

"Of course!" Humphrey practically yelled.

"Then... I'll tell you how to change into your 'future' self."

"Wait... WHAT?!" **What the hell is he talking about?!**

"Tell me, What did you first feel when you woke up?" G asked.

"...Weakness?" Humphrey guessed. **That's weird... He was just blazing with anger a second ago! And he looks less... intimidating. What's happened to him?**

"Yes, but that shouldn't have happened normally. You see, a time tunnel is just like a door or gate. For example, If you were to throw an apple through a door, it should still be an apple; in other words, you should still be your usual self."

"So you're telling me that I can get my old body back! But where is my old body?" Humphrey asked.

"The body you were currently in _is_ your old body; It's just that I made you and everyone that came with you that way in order to avoid disrupting the time-space continuum." G said. "Wouldn't it be weird if a wolf was a pup one day, and a full-grown adult the next?"

"That _would_ be kinda weird..." Humphrey mused.

So, are you ready?" G asked.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Humphrey paused.

"But wait... why are you helping me so much? I thought you didn't want to help at all! Why the hell are you helping me?!" Humphrey asked.

G suddenly vanished and then reappeared right next to Humphrey. "Let me get this straight _wolf._ I'm not helping you. I'm helping myself." G suddenly said with a really sharp tone.

* * *

Shone was very annoyed with the courage and foolishness of the female wolf he was fighting.

"Wow. I never expected an alpha to be so weak. I was hoping I'd have some fun. What a shame." He said.

He walk up to her and start to think about how he was going to kill her.

"Stop it!" A little gray pup said as he jumped in front of her.

"Out of my way!" He said, rearing back his paw, ready to strike. The death of a single pup was meaningless.

But the thing that happened next was something beyond imagination.

He was pushed back by a huge, repulsive force. When he came to a grinding halt, he looked at the pup and noticed that what seemed to be a wave of light started to 'wash' over the pup, and completely covered him. When the pup's fur was completely light, it started to get brighter, and brighter, until it was so bright that Shone couldn't look at it directly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" he yelled.

As if though to answer his question, the light started to fade until it was gone. Shone opened his eyes and saw a gray wolf standing in place of the pup.

The wolf was... intimidating. His body was covered with scars, just like Shone, and one peculiar scar was on his face, just missing his right eye. In addition to that, the wolf looked tough and strong.

"Who... are you?" He asked warily.

* * *

**2013-1-4 12:52 pm time zone = +8**


	17. Life of Lone Wolf : First Winter

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by _**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_

* * *

Well, I had say i will put up some short chapter right? This is it. This serial short chapter will be about Humphrey's lone wolf life. What turned him from a fun loving omega into a cold blood lone wolf? Please read and review.

* * *

It was was morning. The cool, morning air brought that Winter was near. Predators were hunting more often since food would be very scarce during the winter. There was not much time left before snow covered the ground.

A rabbit hopped out of its home in the forest, making sure that the coast was clear. Then, it headed to a clearing where a huge tree stood, not far from its burrow. That was the only place where the grass was still green.

Still cautious, It inched towards the patch of grass. Once it was absolutely sure that it was safe, It jumped over onto the green and started to eat.

All of a sudden, The ground underneath it caved in, and it fell into a relatively deep hole. It desperately tried to get out, but its attempts were in vain. After it found out that it could not get out, it cried for help, even though help would never come.

A young, gray wolf ran out from behind the huge tree and jumped into the hole and quickly killed it. It had made enough noise, and he didn't want to attract any other predators.

"Finally." He said, picking up the rabbit, and he headed back to his temporary refuge.

After about a minute or so, he got back to his den. He walked inside, and plopped himself down and started to greedily devour his meal.

"This isn't enough. But at least it's something." he said to himself as he finished the rabbit, and licked his chops. That was the first meal he had in two days.

"Impressive." A voice said from behind him. "But if I were you, I wouldn't have eaten here. It's a little too dangerous 'round these parts for that."

* * *

**_2013-01-16 10:41 pm time zone = +8_**


	18. Life of Lone Wolf : A Friend

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by _**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_

* * *

Well the first update since the exam. And I need to make one thing clear first. I said the exam will end at 1/28, it didn't mean that I will update at 1/29. **I don't own you anything.** I am very appreciate that you love this story. **But It didn't mean you can use some impolite word in your review.** You know that I am talking to you, so stop it.

Chapter 17 will be ready soon.

* * *

**A Friend**

"Who...are...you?" Humphrey asked as he paled. The wolf looked a whole lot stronger than he was. If they fought, he had no hope of winning.

In front of him was a strong, black wolf, and he looked quite formidable.

"Don't be afraid... I just want to talk." he said. "I didn't mean to scare you... please forgive me." he said with a sorrowful tone.

"What do you really want? Do you want to kill me? Do you want this den? If you want this den, then take it!" Humphrey said, petrified with fear.

"I only want to talk to you!" He yelled.

"Why would you want to talk to me? I am a nobody." Humphrey said.

"I... I just want to talk. It's been such a long time since I've had any contact with anybody. I... want a friend."

**What? You're kidding me, right?** Humphrey thought.

"That's the stupidest lie I've ever heard." Humphrey said, looking for a way out.

"No no no no, I am not lying! Please don't run away. You are the only wolf I've talked to in two months!" The wolf said, blocking the entrance of the den.

"Then what happened to the last wolf you met?" Humphrey asked. He knew he wasn't going to escape this time.

**Am I going to die?** He thought.

"Well, I killed him." The wolf answered.

Humphrey's eyes widened. **Oh shit... he's going to kill me!**

"No, don't get the wrong idea! He attacked me first!" the black wolf argued, putting Humphrey into a corner.

"Yeah, right! But you have me in a corner anyway. Just kill me already! If you're not going to kill me, then what are you going to do?"

**Thinking back though... He says he wants to be friends, right? That doesn't make any sense... maybe it's his way of saying a slave...?** Humphrey thought gloomily to himself.

"I don't know... What do friends do?" That wolf asked back.

"You have friends right?" He questioned again.

**Shaky, Mooch, Salty...and Kate. We're not mates... but that doesn't mean that we aren't friends, right?** Humphrey thought, completely zoned out.  
"Hello? Can you hear me? Do you know exactly what a friend is?" the wolf said, dragging Humphrey back into reality.

"Don't ask me!" Humphrey yelled back.

Silence ensued.

"Wait... you really don't know?"

The wolf shook his head.

Humphrey felt bad now. Other than that, Humphrey had decided that the wolf indeed was not intending to kill him, or take the den.

"Sorry...I really don't know. I've never had a friend." That wolf said sadly.

"What?" Humphrey asked. **How is it possible that he's never had a friend?**

"You heard me. I was an only pup, and on top of that, I wasn't part of a pack."

Another moment of silence.

"Well... A friend is... GAH! I don't know..." He breathed. Humphrey didn't know how to answer. Honestly, he couldn't describe a friend. As far as he was concerned a friend was...

well... a friend.

"How about you come with me? We can collaborate together for food and shelter." The wolf suggested.

"No...I can't hunt. I'm just an Omega." Humphrey said, slowly shaking his head.

"An Omega? What's that?"

"It's just a pack ranking, I guess. Wait, you've never been in a pack... So never mind. You wouldn't understand." Humphrey said.

The wolf looked at him questioningly.

"At any rate, I just can't hunt. You saw the trap I made, right? That's my only way of 'hunting.' But even then, it's not really hunting."

"Then how about I teach you how to hunt? It's really not that hard."

Humphrey looked at the wolf with disbelief.

"Seriously?"Humphrey asked.

"Of course! My name's Edward. What's yours?"

**_2013-01-30 01:07 pm time zone = +8_**


	19. My…Old Identity

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by _**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_

* * *

finally! I got this up date!

* * *

**My…Old Identity**

"How bad is it?"

Anne had just walked back into the den.

She looked at the wolf talking to her, and tried to answer, but she couldn't. She didn't know how to answer him. Heck, she didn't even know how to talk to him anymore.

He was supposedly her son. But now she wasn't sure... not in the least.

Humphrey had been sitting in the middle of the den. After Anne walked in, he stood up and went to the entrance of the den, sat down, and looked up at the moon. He had been here ever since the fight was over.

"Did I scare you?" he asked.

A moment of silence passed before anyone spoke.

"Sorry, I completely lost it back there." Humphrey said, not waiting for an answer.

"No." Anne shook her head. "You didn't scare me, and I don't think you ever will... I _am_ your mother, after all. But-"

"'-are you still my son?'" Humphrey said, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah... Are you?" Anne asked. She really didn't want to question him. But everything was happening so fast, she didn't know what to think.

Humphrey looked back at the moon.

"I guess it's time for me to explain things. I didn't plan to tell you so soon, but..."

He paused.

"... I guess it can't be helped. It goes something like this..."

* * *

******8 hours before******

"Remember, you can only change to and from your future self only once every day." G said. "At midnight, that counter is reset. There is no deadline, however. You may stay your future self as long as you please."

"That's a relief, I guess. I thought I wasn't going to be able to change back."

"I have a question... Can the others-"

"Yes, they can do the same thing as well. You just need to tell them what I told you." G said with impatience.

"Now, I must be going. See you around." G said.

"Wait! What about...?" G disappeared before he could finish.

**Damn it! I hate it when he does that...** Humphrey thought to himself.

Everything started to rewind. It felt so... weird. He saw everything that had happened, happen again, only backwards.

It rewinded up to the point where Shone had knocked Anne out. Then, he was sucked back into his body.

When Humphrey just got back, he heard Shone saying:

"Wow. I never expected an alpha to be so weak. I was hoping I'd have some fun. What a shame." He said.

He walked up, and had a look on his face as if though he were wondering how he was going to kill her.

"Stop it!" Humphrey said as he jumped in front of her.

"Out of my way!" He said, rearing back his paw, ready to strike. The death of a single pup was meaningless to him.

**I hope this'll work!** Humphrey thought in his mind, as he did what G told him.

It wasn't hard. The only thing he had to do was imagine himself in the future.

And then... _it_ happened. With the image in mind, something washed over his body, completely covering him. It felt as if though he were on fire. It didn't really hurt, but it was insanely hot.

As soon as that had ceased, everything came back to him. He gained everything that he had lost with the time travel: The raw power, strength, and balance that he once had. And... his cold heart.

**Heh, I guess I just lost something again...** He thought with a little regret.

He opened his eyes, and he noticed Shone looking at him warily.

"Who... are you?" Shone asked really surprised. He wasn't really afraid of him; he just didn't like things going out of control.

"Are you going to betray me?" Shone said as he noticed the huge scar across his face.

Humphrey grinned. **I've heard that phrase before haven't I? Or should I say, will hear it?**

"No. I already have." Humphrey suddenly attacked.

He rammed Shone, knocking him into the wall, gave him a nasty kick in the gut with his hind leg, and jumped back with astounding speed.

Shone yelped in pain.

"Why?"

He felt a tinge of fear surge within him. He knew how and where Humphrey was going to strike. He also knew more than five ways to counter such attacks. But Humphrey's attack was so fast, that before he could even flinch the blow had been dealt.

The kick... It was even more mind-blowing. How could there have been such speed and power at the same time?

"'Why, what?" Humphrey smiled with bloodlust and disdain. Shone was way weaker than he remembered. It made no sense. But then, it clicked.

**Ah... that makes sense. We are four years in the past. Of course he isn't as experienced as he was four years in the future.**

"Why are you betraying me?" Shone shouted.

"That's a good question." Humphrey said. "Let's just say you'll pay for what you've done a second time."

"What?!" Shone cried.

"You chose the wrong wolf to mess with, you idiot!" Humphrey didn't want to say anymore. He striked again.

Kate was on the other side of the den. She gazed in shock at the old Humphrey. She would never have guessed that he could turn back, much less that he could be so violent.

But she didn't stay long. Soon, she ran to Anne' side and tried to wake her up.

"Auntie Anne... oh never mind that crap. What am I thinking? Wake Up, Anne!" She yelled into Anne's ear while trying to shake her awake.

"Humphrey..." Anne moaned. She slowly opened her eyes.

"No, I'm Kate, but you have to wake up." Kate kept on shaking Anne.

"Oh no... Humphrey!" Anne suddenly jumped up to her feet, but she staggered back down onto the ground with shooting pain in her head. "Oh... my head..." she moaned.

Just then, Shone was begging for his life.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO DI-"

He was stopped as his neck snapped in half.

Humphrey slowly opened his mouth and pulled out his fangs. Blood gushed from the place where Humphrey had bitten Shone.

Anne turned to look at the strange wolf.

"Who...are you?" She asked.

Humphrey turned to them with confusion.

Humphrey's heart began to sink. It felt as if though something had been lost when he killed Shone.

He had lost his faith.

**Is this... what I wanted? **

**No... but it's for the greater good...** he argued with himself.

**But this makes you no better than the countless murderers outside... What have you become, Humphrey?!**

… **OUTSIDE! I need to help those outside! Be reasonable, Humphrey! There's no time for pointless thinking now!**

Humphrey jumped out of the den, and gazed out over the fight that was going on. A lot of blood had been spilt, and there were a fair amount of corpses littering the battlefield. But, it seemed as if though the western pack had regained their wits and they were holding their ground, but not for much longer.

**What should I do? **Humphrey's mind started to go mad.

**Kill them... kill them all! That's the only way.**

Humphrey ran out into the heat of the battle and tackled the nearest enemy.

"Who... is that?" Anne asked. Kate was on her back, and they chased after him.

"That's... Humphrey." Kate said, her voice quivering with bitterness.

* * *

"...I know it's very hard to believe. But it's the truth. As insane as it is, it's the truth." Humphrey said as he finished his story.

"So... you're telling me that I would've died, had you not intervened?" Anne asked.

"Yes."

"And you love Kate?"

"Yes, from the bottom of my heart!" Humphrey answered, practically yelling.

"I see." Anne said quietly. "Kate told me that part. About you and her, anyway."

"Yeah... I guess that makes sense..." he mused.

Another moment of silence passed between them.

"Anyway, why did you kill those... those who weren't fighting, and the ones who were running?" Anne then asked with a very sharp tone.

"...I needed to..." Humphrey turned back to face his mother. "If I didn't, they would've certainly come back."

"But... you didn't kill _all_ of them!" She said. "Surely they'll come back for revenge on you for killing their brethren in cold blood!" She practically yelled.

"No, they won't!" Humphrey shook his head. "They're way too weak now. The only thing they could possibly do is to keep moving. At any rate, theirs is not an ordinary pack. They're just like a club or gang; in other words, they don't really cooperate with each other. When they do, it's only for plundering and killing, or something of the like. They're not together for any real reason other than that. And with so much less wolves, and lack of unity, there's no possible way for them to get revenge, let alone _hope_ for revenge."

"How... do you know so much?" Anne started to panic. The way Humphrey said it scared her. It sounded like...

Humphrey lifted up his paw and stared at it. "Do you know... How many lives were lost?"

Then he put his paw down and looked up at the moon. The full moon had just reached the middle of the night sky.

Light surrounded Humphrey, and began to trickle away. Once it was all gone, a gray pup stood in his place.

"I was one of them. The pack that attacked us! I was...one of them." He said. "My paws... are bloody."

**And probably always will be.** He thought gloomily to himself.

* * *

Well more thing need to be explained in next chapter... And Lilly won't be forgotten. I have a plan for her role in the story later on. Warning! Lilly's part won't be happy.

**_2013-02-02 11:37 am time zone = +8_**


	20. I Love You Now More Than Ever

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by _**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_

* * *

Fast update isn't it? But This might be the last update in this week. Remember the new story that I plane to write? _War Wolves. _I will start to work on it. So it takes time.

And please review. Tell me anything. PM is welcome too.

* * *

**I Love You Now More Than Ever**

There was a long pause between the two of them.

After a while, Anne finally spoke.

"So what?" Anne yelled.

"So what? This has nothing to do with me, and I wasn't harmed. You're my son. Even if you are a monster, you're still my son!"

"Mom... you're not... afraid of me...?" Humphrey was surprised with Anne's reaction.

**What's this? I thought for sure she'd run away once she knew the truth!**

To Humphrey, Anne was his mother, and his only family that he ever had. He was very happy that he was able to save her. He thought for sure she'd run away in fear. But then he remembered that he really had no clue who she was, other than the fact that her name was Anne, and she was his mother. That was all.

"No! Why the hell would I be afraid? I know that you'd never hurt me, even if your own life was at stake. You've proven that much." Anne said.

"And... you're the only one I have!" Anne yelled.

Humphrey was speechless. He then walked up to her leg, and hugged it as if though life depended upon it.

"I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you the truth at the very beginning. I was just so scared that I'd be alone all over again." Humphrey tried to explain.

"Get some sleep. I don't want to think about it right now." Anne said.

"I'm exhausted."

"No...Mom. I need to see Kate." Humphrey said, looking up at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"I think I'm going to be a grandma waaay before my time." Anne joked.

"MOM!"

* * *

"Kate honey, it's late. Time to get some sleep!" Eve said, very tired. It was a total mess outside. 11 Alphas and 6 Omegas were dead. That was bad enough. On top of that, they had to lie to the pups who lost their parents about their whereabouts.

Kate didn't answer. Seeing what she had seen that day she felt... sad? shocked? angry? She didn't have a clue.

**How could Humphrey be so... not him? Or is that the real him that he's hidden all this time? Do the scars run deeper than we think?** Kate sighed.

"Kate! I'm not going to say it again." Eve said as she picked her up in her mouth.

**And how did he change back like that? **Kate didn't move at all when Eve picked her up, which scared her a little.

"Kate? are you alright?" Eve started to worry. She suspected that Kate had seen part of the battle.

"Kate?" Eve put her down and turned her around. If she had seen part of the battle, it would be bad... really bad.

But to her relief, Kate was asleep.

"Oh... Thank God..." Eve sighed as she picked Kate back up and placed her next to Lilly, who was already asleep.

"Eve, I have something to tell you." Winston said from outside the den. "It's very important."

"Ok. Coming!" Eve said, and exited the den.

After a while, Kate slowly opened her eyes. Making sure that both Winston and Eve were gone, she stood up, and started to walk towards the entrance of the den.

"Where are you going?"

Kate turned around and saw that Lilly was also awake

"I need to see Humphrey." Kate answered. "I need some answers."

She wasn't surprised to see that Lilly had also faked her sleep. After all, who could possibly sleep after all that had happened that day?

Of course, the 'real' pups. But they would never know what happened that day.

"Wait. Can you tell me exactly what happened? I was too freaked out during the attack to even speak." Lilly said with tears in her eyes. "...at least tell me that Katherine is also alive. Please don't tell me that she died."

Lilly had been too scared to even move during the attack. After it was all over, she noticed that both Humphrey and Katherine were gone. On top of that, Kate was acting weird. She thought that the worst possible thing had happened.

"Yup, Katherine's alive. Of course, so is Humphrey." Kate said.

"and..."

* * *

"What is it?" Eve asked.

"I went to see Tony. They were also attacked." Whinston said.

"On top of that, they suffered more casualties than _we_ did."

"How? I thought that pack was only attacking us..." Eve said with a serious face.

"Are you sure he wasn't lying?"

"Why would he lie?" Winston asked.

"Maybe he wanted to trick you into believing that they had pretty much been destroyed, when in reality, they didn't? If they were lying, then they could attack us, pretty much catching us off guard..." Eve guessed.

Winston stopped to think for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"No. I saw bodies littered all over the place. They couldn't possibly have been fake." he said.

"About how many were dead?" Eve asked.

"...forty-two." Winston said.

"ten of them were from the other pack. Not counting pups there were only twelve wolves left..."

"What?! That bad?" Eve said, shocked at hearing the number.

"How do you know that in such detail?" Eve was also surprised that Winston had such a precise number.

"Tony told me. He told me everything." Winston closed his tired eyes.

"They were also planning to leaving Jasper."

"Really? That's good news..." Eve said. Even though she felt sorry for them, they were still enemies.

"Sir, I'm back." A voice suddenly said.

"Good. So, where was the wolf you were tracking headed?" Winston asked turning to face his subordinate.

"Sorry, Sir, I let you down." The wolf said shamefully.

"I was tracking him, but he noticed me, and attacked me. He injured me enough so that I couldn't follow him."

"Did he say anything?" Winston asked. He was not surprised. After seeing what that gray wolf had done, he knew that tracking them couldn't be easy at all.

"No... he just attacked me. That is all."

"You did your job well enough." Winston said.

"Go get some sleep. You earned it."

"Thank you, sir."

"You sent someone to track that wolf?! How irresponsible!" Eve said.

"What were you thinking? That was way too dangerous!"

"I know. But this had to be at least attempted. That wolf was really strong. I needed to make sure that he wasn't a threat in the future." Winston explained.

"Then what was the point in sending that wolf after him if he failed?" Eve asked.

"Well... the wolf didn't kill him, so that's a plus..." Winston said.

"Winston! I can't believe you..." Eve yelled.

"Let's talk about this later." Winston said, putting his paw on Eve's muzzle.

"Anyway... don't freak out when I say this but..."

"But what?" Eve asked.

"I invited the Eastern pack to join us."

"Y-... you... you... YOU WHAT?!" Eve yelled.

* * *

"...Katherine is with Humphrey and his mother now." Kate said, ending her story.

"Humphrey did... what?" Lilly asked, astonished.

"I killed them all." Humphrey said, walking in.

"Oh! Humphrey..." Kate said, giving him a warm hug. "Why are you here? Oh... you're... back to being a pup..."

"I know. I didn't want to stay in that form any longer." Humphrey said calmly.

But then she saw something in his eyes... she couldn't quite tell what it was, but it was definitely something.

"Humphrey you're..."

"You saw it, didn't you?" Humphrey asked.

"It was just in me."

Kate had no idea what he was talking about.

**What was just in him?**

"Forget it, I'm just spouting nonsense." Humphrey said as he shook his head.

"Anyway, I'm here to tell you about us... about our bodies."

Kate and Lilly exchanged a glance.

"You mean, we can also change into our future selves?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah..." Humphrey said.

"You just-"

"NO!" Kate sudden shouted.

Humphrey looked at Kate questioningly.

"I...don't want to change back. ever." Kate lower her voice. There was fear in her eyes.

"I hate my old body."

"O...K..." Humphrey said slowly. "Then I'll just turn Lilly."

He then turned to Lilly.

"Um... Humphrey... I think you should tell me later. I'm pretty sure just about everyone heard Kate shouting." Lilly said, looking at entrance of the main den.

"Yeah, you're right... Well, guess I should get going." Humphrey said, walking out.

"Later..."

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled.

"Yeah, Kate?" Humphrey turned back.

"I love you. Do you... love me?" Kate asked.

Humphrey stood there for a moment, as if he were lost in thought.

"Yes... I love you." He finally said. "Now more than ever."

Then he leapt out into the starless night.

Kate looked out into the darkness into which he had gone.

"So... we are all finding excuses..." Kate said quietly to herself.

* * *

**_2013-02-04 11:29 am time zone = +8_**


	21. Aftermath

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by _**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_

* * *

**I know this chapter is kind of fragmented. Too many things need to explained.** And I am going to write a new story for **_Hotel_ Transylvania.** Anyone want to read it?

* * *

**Aftermath**

"Lilly why did you tell Humphrey to leave? There is no way that everyone in the valley heard me yell." Kate asked, even though she already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it for herself.

"Because I had a feeling that you wanted to be alone..." Lilly answered. "Was I wrong?"

Kate looked at her a little confused.

"No but... why?" Kate asked.

**Do I still love him? I thought I did...** Kate thought silently to herself.

"No reason really... anyway you just need some time. You're just not sure..." Lilly tried to give her sister advice, but she had no idea what to say.

"I know, I know..." Kate said. "Let's just get some sleep. This was a really long day."

* * *

"So? You're already back?" Anne asked kind of surprised as she put Humphrey on her back. "I thought for sure it would've taken a lot longer than that."

"Yeah I thought so too..." Humphrey said. "But I think we just need more time..."

"Did something go wrong?" Anne asked.

"NO! It's not like that!" Humphrey suddenly yelled. Anne looked at him inquisitively.

"Oh... I'm sorry... It's just... Oh never mind..." Humphrey said.

"No, it's ok. I just hope that everything will be alright." Anne said.

"Yeah..." Humphrey's voice trailed off as he remembered the look on Kate's face when he was killing that goddam Shone.

"Let's drop it for now. It's getting late, and Katherine's waiting for us." Anne said, heading home.

"Ah... One question. Why is Katherine living with us?" Humphrey asked

"Because I found her. Pack law." Anne answered. "Has she also traveled back in time with you and Kate?"

"Yeah, and so did Lilly." Humphrey answered.

Then a moment of silence passed.

"So... what are you going to do next? I mean... about the deal you mentioned."

More silence.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry..." she added, a little embarrassed. She was the one who suggested to drop the subject and yet, here she was, bringing it up again. If she could've hit herself somehow, she would've done it then.

"No need to be sorry." Humphrey quickly replied. "Right now, I'm a pup, in the 'past.' I'm going to just live for the time being. I'll cross that bridge when the time comes."

"Yeah... when the time comes..." Anne's voice trailed off.

**Everything will be alright.** Anne thought to herself.

* * *

~In a remote cave, not far from Jasper Park~

"Why did you help that dog?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I simply gave back what was rightfully theirs."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! That was my trump card you bastard!"

A shadow shot out from the cave and opened its wings.

One wing was black, but the other had turned a pure white.

* * *

"Oh! you're back. Have you eaten yet? I got some food for you guys." a really childish voice said, coming from the den.

"Katherine?" Humphrey was so surprised. Her voice was so... different. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" A gray pup slowly walked out.

"Did you do this?" Anne asked Humphrey while pointing at the huge mountain of meat in the middle of the den.

"Oh, Yeah, I did. It was so boring just waiting, I just had to do something to keep myself busy." Humphrey explained.

"Oh... Well, I think this is just a little too much. Would you mind if I took them to the feeding grounds? The pack is probably starving." Anne asked. Because of the war, and the huge amount of dead bodies that needed to be buried, no hunting pack

"How many caribou did you hunt?" Anne added.

"I don't really remember. Maybe two... or was it three? Anyway, you can take it to the pack. What's mine is yours." Humphrey said.

"Ok. Well, I'll be gone for a while. See you later."

After Anne was gone, Humphrey and Katherine looked at each other.

"You know Humphrey. I think we look like brother and sister." Katherine joked.

"Wait, what is that? I thought I heard someone yelling." Winston said.

"Don't you DARE try changing the subject!" Eve snapped back.

"Tell me why you proposed such an idiotic plan."

Eve was still couldn't accept Winston's preposterous idea.

"I'm telling you, it's for the greater good. There's no way we could hold this huge territory on our own." Winston said. He repeated his explanation again. Even after explaining it to her a thousand times, she still didn't get it.

"Oh... then tell me, who the hell is going to lead the pack?!" Eve said, seeming to find a huge problem.

"And how are we going to choose the next pack leader? If Kate isn't the next leader, there's no telling what I'll-"

"Eve!" Winston yelled, cutting her off.

"What?" Eve asked. She was still not very happy.

"Tony's mate is dead. And so is one of his sons." Winston said with a low voice.

"On top of that, He will not train Garth to be an Alpha in hopes to prolong his life."

"You mean..." Eve was stunned when she heard that.

"Only an Alpha can be the pack leader." Winston said. "So, It's all up to Tony. And technically, if we unite, the Eastern pack would hypothetically cease to exist. Anyway, Tony hasn't responded yet so..."

"Oh... I'm sorry, then. If you had told me a little earlier, I would've dropped the subject long ago." Eve said.

Winston breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. She finally shut up..." He mumbled to himself.

"WHAT... did you just say?!" Eve practically yelled.

"Uh... Ah... Nothing! I swear!" Winston hurriedly tried to calm Eve down.

"Don't lie to me! I heard you! Now you're gonna pay!" Eve tackled Winston almost playfully, and roughed him up a bit.

After that fuss, they continued until they eventually arrived at the den. By the time they got there, the moon was already out.

Suddenly they saw a wolf running towards them. It was Anne.

"Anne? What are you doing out so late?" Winston asked.

"Aren't you going to get some sleep?"

"Oh. It's good to see you sir. I have something that I must tell you." Anne said.

"Well, what is it?" Winston asked.

**No more bad news please…** Winston begged in his mind.

"Well, it's about getting meat. The pack has had not much of anything to eat, and they must be starving..." Anne said, but she immediately realized how stupid she was. It was the middle of the night, and who would be out at this crazy hour? Of course, no one but them.

"Oh...yes...yes...thank you for reminding me. I completely forgot. I need to organize a hunting party." Winston couldn't believe his ignorance.

"Uh... you're welcome, but I didn't exactly mean to remind you..." Anne paused.

"I meant that we have a ton of caribou meat in our den, enough for the whole pack to eat."

"Oh! So you mean..." Eve said, quite surprised.

"I'm going to give the meat to you guys for the pack." Anne said

"I know it's late, but I just had to tell you guys... I guess."

Anne finished and quickly ran back to the den. She was so embarrassed.

Winston and Eve exchanged a glance.

"Is she ok?" Eve asked.

"I think so..." Winston answered.

"I mean, I know she didn't lose anybody in the war, so I don't know what could possibly be wrong with her..."

Of course they didn't know what Anne had undergone.

* * *

**_2013-02-14 12:06 am time zone = +8_**


	22. A New Beginnin

_**Story by Dream Web**_

_**Edit by parsonkid1,theMikMik**_

* * *

Following is my friend parsonkid1's note. He is the one who is helping me to write this story (grammar and spelling issue).

* * *

**Editor's note**

**Hey, guys. It's me, parsonkid1. I planned on being a sort of ghost writer, but, It seems I can't be. Well, at any rate, I'm sorry for taking so long. It took me 2 weeks, I believe, to get to the story. I'm very sorry. xD**

**I will strive to prevent such things from happening again.**

* * *

please don't blame him. He is a good guy.

* * *

**A New Beginning **

Humphrey was roused by the morning sun that trickled into his den.

He yawned and sleepily stood up and walked into the sunlight.

He took a deep breath of fresh morning air.

"I'm still alive, huh?" He said to himself..

After living as a lone wolf for three years, he learned that taking deep breaths of morning air was a great privilege that made his day that much better.

But, he had yet a greater privilege: he was no longer a lone wolf. It seemed like a dream. He had a new life, and a second chance. But...

**..No, I will not worry about it now. I will not deal with it until the time comes. **He thought to himself, shaking off his worry.

After getting warm, he walked back and sat down in front of his mother, Anne.

He waited about five minutes, and then tried to wake Anne up. Today was going to be a busy day.

"Mom, wake up!" Humphrey said.

"Ugh... Five more minutes..." Anne moaned.

Humphrey quietly crept up until his jaw was right beside her ear, and yelled.

"WAAAKE U-UUP!"

"Wah! I'm up, I'm up!" Anne jumped awake.

"Geez, what was that for?!"

"I am going to do some training. You coming?" Humphrey asked.

"Training?! You wake me up for... TRAINING?!" Anne yelled.

"Well... o-other than that... there's things that need doing because of the attack, you know..."

"Don't. change. the. SUBJECT!"

"Wow, mom, are you really _that_ grouchy in the morning?"

"Shut that witty trap of yours, young man!" Anne yelled as she loomed over Humphrey.

"Whoa, mom, I-I-I'm sorry! Please, just don't kill me!" Humphrey said as he cowered in fear under the shadow of his mother.

Anne's nostrils were flaring, but she didn't say a word.

Soon, she calmed down, and regained her temperament.

"Oh... sorry..." Anne apologized and backed up as she realized that she had crossed a line.

"I-It's fine, really..."

"It's just... well... don't wake me up like that again, okay? I might do things that I would never do in the right mind..."

"Will do... I don't ever want to do that... _again_."

"Anyway... what was it that you were going to tell me?" Anne queried.

"Oh... well, today's going to be a busy day... so... I thought I should wake you up just in case you should oversleep..."

"Oh yeah... I guess that makes sense... But wait, what exactly are you going to do?" Anne asked as she yawned.

"I am going to do some exercise." Humphrey repeated.

"Oh! Ok... Well, in that case, have fun." Anne said as she laid back down to sleep.

"Mom!"

"Go on and play. You don't need me to watch you to do your training. Or do you? Even though you have a three-year old soul, you're still just a pup, aren't you?" Anne teased.

"Ugh... never mind..." Humphrey said, quite annoyed.

He slowly walked out of the den and headed in the general direction of the feeding grounds.

As he got outside and gazed at the beautiful morning scenery, he was surprised to see G, lying against the wall of the den. His good mood immediately subsided.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Humphrey asked in utter disgust.

G opened his wings and flew over to him.

"I'm just making sure that you're still alive." G said with his signature grin.

Humphrey definitely did _not_ like that grin.

"Ah... Well, as you can see I'm alive. So please, get the hell out of here." Humphrey said and started walking.

"Oh... you're breaking my heart." G said with exaggerated sadness.

"I thought we were friends."

"Are you an idiot? We are simply two separate entities bounded by a contract that has nothing to do with friendship. Besides, who would want to be friends with you?" Humphrey said without turning his head.

Hearing this, G smirked.

"You don't like me." He said.

"I guess our sentiments are mutual."

"In that case, leave." Humphrey didn't stop. He knew that G couldn't do any harm to him, as he was bound to the contract.

"I will be back in 400 days. I _will_ come and get what belongs to me." with that, G vanished.

Humphrey stopped for a moment, and looked at the place where G had been a moment ago.

"And I will _definitely_ be ready..."

* * *

Winston and Eve were already awake, planning for the day ahead, and they had drawn a huge diagram with wolves' names in the dirt.

"You want to put John in to team A? But... I thought he wasn't good enough for that." Eve objected. They were organizing the hunting parties, and had a list of wolves drawn in the dirt.

"I know, but we don't have a choice. We have only 19 alphas now." Winston explained.

"Hmmm..." Eve mused.

"...Maybe it's time to start alpha training for the pups."

"No! They are way too young for that. Why, they can hardly walk!" Winston refused.

"No, what we need to do is to unite the packs." Winston continued.

"I know, I know, I know!" Eve was pissed at Winston for bringing _that_ up again.

"I know already!"

"Ok, Ok... I just wanted to inform-"

"I said I understand!" Eve yelled.

"..."

"Well, at any rate um... should... should we continue?" he said, trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"Sure. Hey, wait... is that... Humphrey?" Eve noticed a gray dot in the distance.

"Who?" Winston asked.

"Humphrey, Anne and Jason's son." Eve said.

"Why is he all by himself? Shouldn't he be with Anne?"

"Jason's son?" Winston looked in the direction Eve was looking.

"Well...What is he doing now?" Winston asked.

"I... don't know... Some sort of... game... ?" Eve guessed.

"Well, never mind him. Let's get back to business. I'm sure he'll be fine." Winston said.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Eve said. **Humphrey's there in the middle of pack territory. Of course there is nothing to worry about... **she thought.

"Well... I have an idea that could be just what we need." Winston said motioning to the diagram drawn in the ground.

* * *

"Katherine!" Anne said, carefully shaking her so as not to hurt her.

"Wake up, sleepy-head! Wake up already!"

Katherine squinted her eyes and yawned.

"*Yawn*... what is it now?"

"It's almost noon. Besides, I'm going to transport all the meat that I can to the feeding grounds. You coming?" Anne asked.

"Ok... I guess so..." Katherine nodded. "But... now?"

"Of course now. Wait, I need to get something. Hold on for just a sec." Anne said as she ran out of the den.

While Anne was out, Katherine stared at her paws and lost herself in thought.

Not much later, Anne returned with a big plastic bag.

"Whoa... where'd you get _that_?" Katherine was almost startled at the sight of an object that was made by humans.

"Well, I got it from the storage part of the den. Someone found this thing a long time ago."

"Oh... so... you're going to use _that_ to move the meat to the feeding grounds?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah... anyway, give me a paw, will you?" Anne said. She put the bag on the ground and help it open with her jaw, and started shoveling meat into the bag.

"Anne! There you are. Can I have a word with you?" Winston called, interrupting their toil.

"Just a sec!" She yelled and licked the blood off her paw. After all the blood was gone, she went outside to where Winston was.

"I see you must've been enjoying your breakfast." Winston said, slightly amused as he noticed some blood on Anne's jaw.

"Oh... no, I was moving the meat that was gathered last night, sir." Anne said.

"Oh. Yes, I remember. That's good. I think I might help you later on.." Winston said.

"Thank you, sir." Anne was slightly confused. What was Winston here for... really?

"Well, you see, I came to talk to you to ask a favor of you." Winston didn't want to waste any time talking about meager matters.

"Do you want to learn how to fight?"

"... Sir?" Anne was taken aback.

"I'm planning on training some Omegas how to hunt. You see, we are short on alphas, so I have decided that training Omegas to hunt would be the best compromise." Winston explained.

"So...what do you want me to do?" Anne asked.

"I want to to train the Omegas how to hunt. Once I've accomplished that, I'll train some that I see fit to be fighters. You undoubtedly will be among the fighters." Winston said.

"To replace the alphas... right?" Anne asked. "And you want me to train them to hunt? But I have pups to take care of!"

"Eve will be happy to help you. In fact, Eve was the one who suggested such an idea. It's not exactly that I agree with her, it's just that..." Winston paused.

"... she isn't one to take 'no' for an answer..."

"That's for sure." Anne nodded.

"So, when will the endeavor commence?"

"Tomorrow morning." Winston said.

"Sure thing. I'll be ready." Anne replied

"By the way, do you know where Humphrey is?"

"Uh... If I remember correctly, he said he was going to do some training, possibly at the feeding grounds... ?" Anne answered.

"Yeah, he's at the feeding grounds." Winston nodded.

"Well, at any rate, where is the meat that you spoke of?"

* * *

**2013-03-04 00:13 am time zone = +8**


	23. Unite the Pack

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by _**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_

* * *

_**Hi another update. Just read.**_

* * *

**Unite the Packs**

"What the HELL are you doing here, Michael?!" G shouted.

"I'm here to save you." Michael said calmly.

"From what, Michael?! What the _HELL_ do I need saving from?! HUH?!" G smirked.

"Don't give me that shit! You can't do a single thing!"

"Actually, I can." Michael said.

He raised his hand, and a sword flashed into existence.

"Bah. What a joke... pulling out a sword? What's that gonna do?" G chuckled, attempting to hide his uncertainty. He had a bad feeling about this.

Michael didn't answer. He flashed next to G and swung his sword at the root of his black wing.

"NOO!" G yelled in horror. He tried to stop time, move, or fly, but he couldn't do a single thing to avoid his fate.

G's black wing was severed in the blink of an eye. G immediately fell limp and lost consciousness.

Michael caught G before he fell to the ground.

As the black wing floated to the ground, a mocking voice emanated in the cave.

"I'M FREE! HA HA YOU FOOL! I'M FREE! NOW, NO ONE CAN STOP ME! HAHA!" The voice gloated.

Before Michael could catch it, it disappeared with a black flash.

"What have you done?" G... no... Gabriel asked as he regained consciousness.

"You have ruined the mission..."

"I had to do were being controlled by him." Michael said. He knew very well what he had done, and what the consequences of his actions would be.

"Welcome back, Brother."

* * *

"Guys, listen to me!" Anne yelled. The Omegas were driving her up the wall. Omegas here. Omegas there. Omegas... everywhere, playing stupid games.

"STOP F***ING AROUND AND PLAYING GAMES!"

Utterly shocked at hearing the f-bomb being dropped, they finally stopped and turned their attention to Anne.

"W-What is it, Anne?" one of the Omegas asked.

"Start. the. training. _NOW__!_ We don't have time to play damn games!" Anne yelled.

"What training?" Another Omega shakily asked. "I thought training was only for the Alphas."

Anne looked at them wide-eyed.

"You... don't... know?!" She asked incredulously.

"No..."

**Hasn't Winston told them already?!**

"Didn't Winston told you that we are going to train the Omegas to be Alpha Hunters, and then train some of the Alpha Hunters to be Alpha Warriors?" Anne asked.

They all fell into silence.

"Us?" The first Omega asked.

"Yes."

"You mean... US?" another Omega yelled.

"Yes!" Anne yelled.

"Oh! no! no! no! NOO!" One Omega said in a state of uncontrollable panic.

"I faint at the smell of blood!"

"I'm WAY too Fat!"

"I hate violence!"

"I'm as slow as heck!"

Anne started to get a headache.

**Ha. Ha. No wonder Winston and Eve left this to me****. **She thought as she ran her paw over her head.

"SILENCE!" She yelled again.

But, they just wouldn't stop complaining.

**Damn these Omegas! Shit... this is going to be one long day**. she thought, brutally cursing her luck.

* * *

"Mom... do I really need to go to the... kindergarten?!" Kate's face paled. She hated that place. It was... full of pups. On top of that, going there might make her remember some of the bad memories that she had forgotten not too long ago.

"Of course! You should make some friends. And besides, mommy has work to do." Eve answered with a smile. For two weeks she would have to train the combatant class.

"But-!"

"It's OK, sis! I'm here. It wasn't so bad last time! I'm sure there'll be no problem." Lilly said, maybe a little _too_ confidently.

"Not, it was _NOT!_ Last time-"

"C'mon, let's go!" Lilly ignored her, and grabbed her tail with her jaw, and jerked it. "Besides... Mr. H is probably there, too!"

* * *

Screaming. Yelling. Laughing. A... living nightmare, if not, worse. Humphrey had just arrived here with Katherine.

"Ugh..." Humphrey sighed in exasperation.

"Remind me how we managed to end up here, at a freaking kindergarten?!" Humphrey snorted.

"Well, your mom kind of shoved us out the door... It's not like we had a choice." Katherine said.

"I know that! But I mean, she knows that we're, like, full grown adults in spirit, right? So why are we here?"

"Uh... Humphrey?" Katherine said, lightly tapping him on his shoulders.

"I mean, I know that we look like kindergarteners, but still-" Humphrey rambled on.

"Dude, Humphrey." Katherine said, stopping him in mid-sentence.

"What?"

"Look... over there." Katherine pointed at a red-furred pup.

"What is it?"

" ….?! Ha?! What the hell is he doing here?" Humphrey asked, beyond shock. That red-furred pup was off in the distance in the midst of another group of pups lead by a couple other wolves.

"I was asking myself the same thing." Katherine said. "I wonder why..."

"He still should be in the Eastern pack's territory! I don't get it..." Humphrey was confounded.

They both stood like statues, looking at the group of energetic pups already at the kindergarten, and at the other group of pups coming towards them.

"Winston. I have come to a decision." An old red-furred wolf approached Winston, who was in a group of adult wolves not far from them. It seemed as if though they were having a meeting.

"Tony...you shouldn't've crossed the border without notifying me." Winston said, as he ran out to meet him.

"Sorry. I thought it unnecessary." Tony said as he hung his head.

Then he pointed at the group of pups that he had brought along with him.

"I brought every pup I could find along with me. We should let our next generation get to know each other if we are to be united." He said.

"So, your answer is... yes?" Winston asked.

"Yes... there has been way too many deaths with the tragedy of war..." Tony tiredly sighed. Then he lowered his head to face the pups he had brought with him.

"Go make some friends, Kids. And have fun!"

The pups slowly moved toward the group of western pups. There was only one who ran to greet them.

"Hi! My name is Garth! What's yours?" He asked Humphrey, as he ran straight for him.

"..."

Humphrey's mind ran a blank, and he couldn't say a single thing.

* * *

**********_2013-03-15 7:20 am time zone = +8_**


	24. Changes-edited

Story by **_Dream Web_**

Edit by _**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_

* * *

**This is the edited one! I hope you like it. Still please read and review!**

* * *

**Changes**

Tony sighed.

"Time sure does fly..." Tony said as he saw the interaction of the pups. After he lost his wife, he had begun to look much older.

"Sure does..." Winston agreed.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" Tony said.

"Yeah. It's too noisy here anyway to discuss the merge." Winston said.

"That's for sure." Tony nodded his head, as they started to leave.

* * *

Katherine turned her attention away from Tony and Winston, and back to Humphrey and Garth.

"So... what are we going to do now?" She asked.

"Oh! Let's play tag! I haven't ever played it so... I want to!" Garth said with a smile.

Humphrey glared at her as if though she had just done the worst thing possible.

"Garth, I'm not playing tag. I've told you a billion times already." **This pup... He's even worse when he's younger.** Humphrey thought, as he had the urge to go for the throat.

"_Why_? I'm _dying_to play a game! I hear they're fun!" Garth said excitedly.

"Go ahead and die. See what I care." Humphrey muttered.

"My dad never let me play any games before so, I wanna see what it's like! _Please_?!" Garth begged.

"Wait.. you mean... you've never played a game before?" Katherine asked.

"Well... yeah..." Garth answered. "Both my mom and dad said that alphas have no time for fun and games."

"Well... that's pretty early for training a pup to become an alpha..." Katherine muttered to herself. "Well then, why are you here?"

"I don't know... My mom is missing, and my dad told me that I don't have to be an alpha anymore so..."

"What?" Katherine was surprised.

"Yeah... I don't understand it either... anyway, what's with him?" Garth said, pointing at Humphrey.

Humphrey looked back at them.

"The situation, it seems, isn't so bad after all." He said.

**What **_**is**_** with him? **Katherine thought.

"Humphrey... _Someone_ is trying to be 'friendly'!" Katherine said, motioning to Garth.

"But... I don't _want_ to be friends with him..." Humphrey whispered.

"Um... Garth? Can you excuse us for just a bit? We have something to do." Katherine said.

"Well... Ok then... I guess I'll just practice playing tag." Garth answered.

Katherine dragged Humphrey aside.

"What the hell are you doing Humphrey?" She asked.

"Like I said, I don't want to be friends with him."

"Why? He's only a pup..." Katherine asked.

"Exactly."

"Humphrey!" Katherine yelled.

"Look, it's hard to explain, ok? Just leave me alone."

"So you're telling me, that you're going to hate him, no matter what? Not even if nothing ever happened?"

Humphrey didn't answer.

"I thought you clearly said that you wanted a new start. Isn't that what got us here in the first place?" Katherine questioned further.

Humphrey still remained silent.

"Well, I guess I was mistaken..."

"NO! That's not it! I'm trying, ok?"

"Trying WHAT?" Katherine yelled.

"TO FORGET MY GODDAMNED PAST!" He yelled back.

They fell silent.

Several minutes passed before anyone broke the silence.

"No...you shouldn't forget..." Katherine. "Remember. Remember who you are. Remember who you were. Remember the good old days, and live as if though you were a pup again. It can't be that hard."

After saying that, Katherine returned to where Garth was alone.

Humphrey stood there with his brain reeling.

After a while, started to walk towards the now relatively big group of pups playing around.

**Maybe she **_**is**_** right****. **He thought.

**But damn, this is so weird... everybody sounds like a psychologist... Now why would that be?**

"Hey! Have room for one more?" he yelled.

As he ran over, he noticed... Hutch, Salty, Mooch, Shakey... they were all there, only... younger.

**Maybe ****this really is a new beginning.**He thought again.

"Okay!" A voice rang out from behind him. "Stay here and make some friends. Mommy will be back before dusk to pick you up, ok? Now have fun!"

**That's Obviously Eve****. **Humphrey thought.

**Which means...** He raised his brows in realization.

He slowly turned his head.

"Humphrey?" Kate was panicking ever so slightly, because she had not yet gotten over the brutal scene that had unfolded before her when Humphrey went on a rampage killing wolves when the war was almost over. She hadn't yet thought out how she was going to face him.

On top of that, she noticed someone.

Her face quickly paled as if though she had, indeed, seen the ghost of her past.

* * *

**Somewhere far outside the border of Jasper**

"Gabriel, why did you choose that wolf?" Michael asked. "Why didn't you choose a human? They are the creatures that God cares most for. Wouldn't _that_ be the better option?"

Two angels were sitting on top of a high mountain, somewhere in the midst of a mountain range in the middle of nowhere. The wound on Gabriel's back was quickly healing; It wouldn't be long before another grew from his back.

"I'm not sure... My memory is still very rusty. But I know one thing for certain..." Gabriel tried to remember.

Michael patiently waited for an answer.

"That wolf's love... was special..." Gabriel said. "Although why It was special, I cannot remember. All I know is that G was absolutely delirious when we found him."

"Will you be able to remember?" Michael asked as he stood up from the ground.

"I can't be certain... But I'm pretty sure that we will never know what exactly G's goals were... Dammit, this isn't good. This isn't good at all for... Humphrey. He's up against something that even we don't understand." Gabriel sighed.

"I see..." Michael mused.

"So, what are we going to do next?" Michael asked.

"We must complete our mission. After all, I was the one who dragged him into this mess." Gabriel.

"No, you are not the one at fault. G is." Michael said.

Gabriel half-smiled.

"No! It _is_ my fault. G and I are one and the same." He said.

"I am him, and he is me."

* * *

"Stop! I told you to run! Not Jump!" Anne yelled, _very_ irritated. "What is wrong with you?! Have I not been clear enough?!"

"But Anne... I jump faster than I can run! Why can't I jump?" The Omega asked again.

"NO _BUTS_! This is _training_! Who the _f***_ cares if you jump faster than you can run?! NOW DO IT YOU SON OF A B- BISCUIT!" Anne felt as if though her head was going to explode at any minute with the amount of stress that she was going through. And, she even dropped the f-bomb _twice_ in the same day, and almost said the b-word. She had no idea that she was capable of such foul language.

And to make matters worse, the day was only half over.

**Goddammit...** she swore.

Then, the one who forced her into this living _hell_ showed up.

"Anne!" Winston called, and walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"Yes, sir..." Anne turned and looked at Winston with deep resentment.

Seeing this, Winston smiled with amusement.

"Don't look at me like that. I told you, they are _Omegas_." He said, chuckling..

"Yes, you did sir..." Anne's legs suddenly gave way from under her, and she fell and laid as flat as a flat tire. "I believe I've forgotten the definition of 'Omega'..."

"I agree!" One of the trainees yelled. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh my God..." Anne closed her eyes.

Winston laughed, probably for the first time since the attack, with all the others.

"Well, in that case, I have good news for you." Winston said and his face lit up.

Anne opened her eyes.

"You don't need to train them anymore-"

"YAY!" The Omegas jumped up and down, and yelled with excitement, thus interrupting Winston.

"We Are FREE!" They cheered.

"They act like _I_ was the one to blame for their misery..." Anne said as she stood up.

"Actually... you are!" Winston said with smile.

"Yeah right..." Anne mumbled.

"So...can you tell me what's going on?" Anne asked.

"We are going to unite the Western and Eastern packs! The ceremony will be held at the center of the valley." Winston announced.

All of the Omegas jumped and bounced about even more.

"YEAH! NO MORE WARR! HOORAY, HOORAY, HOORAY!..."

"...What?" Anne was utterly shocked.

"The Eastern and Western packs are going to be United." Winston said again.

"As such, there is now no need to train the Omegas anymore."

"HOORAY!"

"QUIET!"Winston yelled.

The Omegas immediately stopped all the ruckus that they were making.

"I am _trying_ to make a point! Don't interrupt me!" He yelled again.

**Ugh... No fair! **_**Why**_** do they shut up when Winston tells them, and they **_**don't **_**shut up when I tell them to?! This is so not fair... My life would've been sooo much easier...**

Winston turned back to Anne.

"Anyway... what I was saying... is that we will have the ceremony _tonight_. So be prepared." He said.

"I hope you will all take this seriously. Oh, also, the funeral for those that died in the war will be held after the ceremony. So please, Omegas, be on your best behavior, ok?"

It was silent. Everyone knew...

* * *

**_2013-03-25 10:19 am time zone = +8_**


	25. Why?-edited

Story by _**Dream Web**_

Edit by _**parsonkid1**_,_**theMikMik**_

* * *

Ok... I am back.** Do you still remember me? Sorry for a lone pause. I have a job now. But I won't stop this. This story well be end at 50 or so. It is not even half now yet! I think is time to speed up...**

About the job...Well the project we are on is coming to an end, Still don't know what will come next. **I'll do my best...**

_**Please Review! I love to read reviews!**_

* * *

Why?

Humphrey's being overwhelmed with desire and hatred. He started to walk towards Kate, Lilly, and Garth, but Katherine stopped him.

"You will only make things worse." She told him.

."...You're right..." Humphrey said. **She's exactly right. All I want to do now is to do some serious damage to him... Dammit, why can't I just get the fact that nothing's happened? ** He thought.

At the same moment, Kate and Lilly were staring a Garth as if though he were a monster.

"N-No-N...not now..." Lilly muttered.

"I must be dreaming..."

Kate didn't say anything. Her face was as pale as anyone's face could ever be.

Garth didn't notice anything. He just ran up to them, wagging his tail happily.

"Hi, my name is Garth! Want to play tag? Um... You how to play tag, right?" He asked.

Kate stepped back when Garth ran up. **Kate, focus. This Garth is different. You know that! **

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't say a single word; too many thoughts and emotions flooded her head.

"Well..." Lilly managed.

"I guess..." She said and forced herself to smile. She wasn't sure what she was feeling at the moment, but it was an uncomfortable feeling, to say the least.

"Well, okay! The rules are simple.. Uh.. Is she your sister? She doesn't seem too well. Her face color is very strange." Garth said.

**Dumbass... I don't feel well either! **Lilly thought irritably. All of a sudden, she felt something she had never felt before. Whatever it was, she didn't like it.

**Maybe I want more attention than Kate from Garth... ** **But... it's not the same with them anymore! I mean...**

Her mind ran a blank.

* * *

At the same time, Humphrey was struggling to run over to where they were.

"Please! Humphrey! They can handle this!" Katherine said. Her mouth was now on Humphrey's tail, desperately trying to restrain him.

"No! They can't handle this on their own! Let me go already!" Humphrey said.

"Can't you see? They NEED my help! Now let me go, goddammit!"

"Just give them some time!" Katherine said through clenched teeth.

"LET. ME. GO!" Humphrey wasn't going to compromise.

* * *

Katherine had overestimated them both.

"I...I..." Kate was trying really hard to not run away. **Don't run away! You'll hurt him if you do! ?!**

"Garth!" Humphrey yelled. **Dammit, how could I forget that I could yell over to them?! Idiot! **He would've kicked himself then if he could.

"Come back here!"

"Be nice! Humphrey, please!" Katherine begged. There was nothing more that she could do. She finally let him go.

Tail released, Humphrey dashed over to them.

"Oh! Humphrey..." Kate said with relief, and walked to his side despite herself. He was the only one that could make her feel safe.

"OH! You know them! Can you ask them to join our game?" Garth asked.

**BE NICE. **Humphrey reminded himself.

"Um... Garth...can you please go over to talk with Katherine? I need to talk with them. Alone." Humphrey said with a straight face. He decided not to put a smile on his face, given the fact that he himself wasn't really good at faking a smile.

"Oh, uh, sure. no problem..." Garth said. He felt that something was aloof, but he couldn't tell what it was.

After Garth had left, Humphrey turned to Kate.

"It's Alright." He said.

"He's not the Garth we know."

"I know...It's just...I can't control myself." Kate said.

"I hate that everything has changed except us. This really sucks..." Kate said after a pause.

"I know, I hate it too." Humphrey agreed. He turned to Lilly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes... of course... I can't wait to talk to Garth." She blatantly lied. Well, it wasn't a _total_ lie. She _did_ want to speak with him, but not now.

"Good." Humphrey said, noting the insincerity of her claim.

After a while, Kate finally calmed down.

"Humphrey...Why is he here?" Kate asked. She couldn't believe her over-reaction to seeing Garth.

"I don't really know, but I've heard that the packs are going to be united." Humphrey said.

"WHAT?! It's too early! Oh no... What... w-wha-"

"No." Humphrey interjected.

"There's no political marriage this time." Humphrey said.

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked.

"Well...no I'm not positive. But didn't Tony seem... well... less aggressive?" Humphrey tried.

"Oh...no..." Kate murmured again.

"Hey! It's ok! I'm here now."

"Yes, I know."

Lilly felt awkward. _Really_ awkward.

"Um... I'm ok now... Imma go join their game." She said, pointing to the group of pups playing around.

She didn't wait for an answer.

When she got over to the group of pups, Katherine walked up to her.

"How is it?" Katherine asked.

Lilly couldn't answer.

* * *

"No.. no... no..." Kate muttered weakly

Humphrey hugged her all the while, trying to ease her troubled soul.

"No...Please don't let it happen again..."

Humphrey noticed something that he had overlooked.

Kate had changed. Humphrey didn't know what happened to her, but she wasn't the strong wolf he knew she was.

**And what gives me the right to judge? I am not the same Humphrey anymore, either.**

"Kate..." Humphrey let her go and lowered his head. "Why are you so... weak? What happened to the Kate I used to know?"

Too late he realized he crossed a line that should've never been crossed.

Kate was stunned. She knew that she had changed, but she haven't really realize how much she had yet.

The realization ripped her apart. The fear of political marriage was nothing compared to this. Her face started to pale again.

"You don't want me." She said with a monotonous tone.

"No...Kate. It's not what you think!" Humphrey threw his front legs around her.

"I don't mean it that way!"

Kate lowered her head and shook her head with a wretched expression on her face. "I am such a fool..."

"Kate!" Humphrey started to shake her.

"Yes?" Kate answered with a wooden voice

"I love you, and that will never change."

Kate heard it this time. She turned her head to Humphrey. "Really? Why?"

"I love you. I told you last night. Since when have I ever lied to you?" Humphrey said..

"No, You don't. There is nothing of that strong alpha in me anymore." Kate said.

**I know when it changed. Since that night, nothing's ever been the same. **Something else was speaking in her mind as if it were herself.

"That's not why I love you." Humphrey quickly said.

"It was, but not anymore."

"Then why do you love me?" Kate asked back with a weak voice. She felt like garbage. How could anyone love trash?

Humphrey didn't know what to say.

"Because we..."

"See, you don't know, either." Kate said with a hopeless smile.

* * *

Lilly didn't need to answer. They could tell that something was wrong.

Kate's face had paled yet again.

"This is bad." Katherine said. Both Katherine and Lilly hurried over to where Humphrey and Kate were.

They managed to overhear most of the conversation before they got there.

"KATE!" Lilly yelled.

"What, Lilly?" Kate asked hopelessly.

Between gasps for air, Lilly continued.

"No one *huff* can say *huff* why they *huff* love .."

"Really?" Kate asked back.

"Stop it, Kate. You're hurting him." Katherine said.

"Don't give me that! How could you possibly know how he feels? Are you God, or something?" Kate asked back.

"No! That's not it. It's just that..."

"Just that what? You're more perceptive than others?"

"No! Anyone could be hurt with what you're saying!"

"You don't KNOW him! He isn't just some random wolf who could be stereotyped as anyone! How can you talk as if though you were him?!" Kate yelled with tears in her eyes.

Lilly took her paw and striked it across Kate's face. Kate was shocked.

"PLEASE STOP IT! You have no idea what it's like to not be loved back!" She cried.

Kate now realized what she had done. She looked to where Humphrey had been, hoping that he was still there.

But, she wasl too late.

"Why did you ask him those things?" Katherine asked.

"I...Just..." Kate didn't know what to say now. She really didn't want to hurt Humphrey that way.

"He jumped from a god-damned cliff to save you!" Lilly yelled. "He sacrificed EVERYTHING for you! You are the reason he lives! Isn't that enough?!"

What Lilly said shattered her illusion. She understood. She would've done the exact same thing for Humphrey. After all, that's what lovers do.

"I... I'm sorry..." Kate said.

* * *

**_2013-07-08 09:03 am GMT +8_**


End file.
